Nightmare or Reality?
by Shinigami-and-Quincy
Summary: Waking up in a place you don't know is one thing but waking up to find you have been transported to Hueco Mundo is a completely nightmare! Samantha wakes up to see she is in Las Noches & is terrified. Now instead of worrying about a normal life,she must worry about Espada,Gin,not being dissected & Aizen's interest in her. Will she get home or will she fall into Aizen's master plan?
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I sat up, my head was reeling and my whole body seem to ache. As I opened my eyes I was met with a very blurry white room that nowhere reassembled my apartment bedroom. A sudden spike of panic pulsed through me as I tried looking around for my glasses so I could at least see where I was.

"My my it looks like you are awake." A voice questioned from my right, making me quickly darted my gaze there, only to see a barely noticeable figure dressed in all white.

"W-who are you?...And where are my glasses?" I choked out, panic now rushing through me even faster.

"Glasses? Oh yes." The figure spoke up as I watched who I'm sure was a man go through his pockets and pull out a small black object.

"Here you are. It would be a shame if you couldn't tell where you are."

A pale hand held out my only source of vision, which made me think why would he care if I knew where I was or not. I slowly took them from the man's grasp and put them on only to wish I hadn't. My now clear gaze darted up to look at the man who had to my kidnapper and as I took in his appearance, I felt the urge to throw up.

The man was towering over me, cladded in an all white robe style like outfit topped with a teal band around his waist. His face was fox like but he gave off the feeling of a snake stalking his prey. The thing that confirmed his identity to me was the silver hair and closed eyes that seem to watch me carefully.

My calm breaths suddenly became panicked and short as I continued to stare up at Captain Gin Ichimaru.

My hands clung tightly around the bottom of my night shirt as my mind tried to process exactly what I was seeing.

"Oh my, its seems I have startled her." The sly Captain stated, turning his attention his right.

"That was to be predicted, Gin." A new voice spoke up coming from the direction Gin was looking.

My heart beat suddenly grew louder as I turned my head slowly to see who he was talking to but inside I knew exactly who it was. My heart almost stopped as I looked up from my seated position to see what looked like a throne and another white cladded man sitting there.

The man held himself proudly with an amused smirk planted on his face. His dark brown eyes bore into me as I felt my body began to feel like a weight was being dropped on it. I didn't even need to look anywhere else as I realized somehow I was in the anime, Bleach with Sōsuke Aizen and I was completely and utterly fucked.

 _ **-"Nightmare or Reality?"-**_

"It's nice to finally meet your acquaintance, Samantha." Aizen commented, dropping my name casually to let me know he knew who I was.

I felt my blood run cold as my name fell from his lips and his gaze continued to bore into me. Nervously I tried to open my mouth to respond only to find I had no voice. My silence echoed through the large room, making the intimidating man narrow his eyes.

"It's rude not to greet someone after they greet you." He countered, his smirk fell slightly at my silence.

The heavy pressure I barely noticed earlier suddenly intensified as he spoke down to me. A strangled gasp came from me as I shook under the sudden pressure and tried to find my voice.

"I-im sorry...i-it's very nice to met you." I stumbled, bowing my head quickly and tightening my fist in the edge of my shirt. Once the reply fell from my lips the sudden pressure disappeared, allowing me to catch my breath once more.

The sound of someone getting to their feet, drew my gaze up at the looming man who was now standing.

"You are probably wondering how I know you, and exactly how someone like me or this could exist outside of that fiction you watch as entertainment." He began slowly making his way down the staircase toward me. "Your mind is desperately trying to process all that is happening while trying to create a reason, why it is. Surprisingly the human mind is a very fragile thing and it can turn to one of three things..."

"First, it can accept what it wants to accept in an effort to make everything easier on the body, it can try to deny all reasonable explanations or it can simply break."

 _"Will your mind break, Samantha?"_

I gaped up at Aizen who had drawn to a stop in front of me while holding my gaze with a smirk plastered on his arrogant face. Before I could even respond to what he said to me he began to speak once more, still keeping his amused gaze on me.

"Gin."

"Yes, Captain Aizen." The silver haired Captain responded immediately.

I watched Aizen's brown orbs narrow slightly before they closed and he turned his back to us.

"Get our guest set up in her room and make sure she is comfortable and ready before the meeting."

I frowned and watched the brown haired man walk back up the stairs toward his throne. from I could tell so far, he was amused and waiting for my reaction.

"Of course, Captain Aizen." Gin answered giving a nod then directing his closed gaze toward me.

My gaze darted between the two of them before I pushed myself to my feet and darted my gaze back to Aizen, who was now back at his throne. His amused gaze snapped to mine just as he turned around and took his seat again.

"Come along, Sammi-Chan." Gin cheerfully instructed, giving me an interesting nickname in the process.

Reluctantly, I turned my back to the traitorous shinigami only to follow the silver haired Captain out of the large room we were in. Aizen's gaze bore holes into my back as I trailed behind Gin. My heart raced as we drew closer to the exit, hoping once I crossed it I would never have to see Aizen again and I'd wake up...but I knew that deep down that I was never going to wake up from this nightmare?

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my most recent Bleach fanfiction. I know it seems a bit cliché in plot but I promise it is much different then a typical oc-fanfic with Aizen. This story probably wont be posting weekly, honestly it is a side thing I'm doing while writing Bleach:Bonded Souls and if you have check it out, please do. And a quick note I know the both my female OCs are named Samantha but just so you know they are not the same person. They both have their own stories they will follow and they will not intersect. Anyway enough with the long comment and I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

 **~SQ**


	2. Chapter 2

The spiritual weight I felt on my shoulders and the feeling of being observed vanished the second we had stepped out of the room.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it, Sammi-Chan."

My gaze darted to the silver haired man, who was looking over his shoulder at me with a huge smirk. I swallowed my nerves and quickly looked away, before finding my voice and speaking up.

"...Why are you calling me that?"

"I'm sorry?" He questioned, drawing to a stop and turned to face me.

I quickly drew to a stop as well and stared the man up and down who seemed curious about my question. I tugged the edge of my shirt slightly while keeping my gaze on the sly Captain before repeating myself.

"Sammi-Chan...Why are you calling me that?...It's a bit random..."

He seem to blink in surprise before breaking into a mischievous smirk once more, "Is that so? Would you prefer if I called you Samantha-San?"

I felt my face fall at his reaction before giving a bit of a face, "Um...no. I-Then I'm calling you Sammi-Chan. Now, in we go."

I blinked at the sudden change of topic and how he opened a door open to our right before making his way in, only to leave me in the hallway utterly confused.

"Now, as Captain Aizen said this will be your room and you will find everything you need here." He began to explain only to pause and turn back to me, "Well...come on in here, Sammi-Chan."

A frown fell on my lips as I slowly made my way into the all white room that was decorated surprisingly well. The room was all white but it held a nice sized couch to the left wall, a table and chairs to the end of it, a decent sized dresser near the right wall which was in front of a very lavious queen sized bed. The room was also fairly lit and also had the light from the moon outside coming in as well.

I was shocked by the pure size of the room and what was scattered around it, it was clear that this room was specifically made for me. It even surpass Orihime's room from what I knew from the series and it just made me even more curious about why Aizen was interested in me.

"There is a set of clothes for you on the bed and in the bathroom are some of your personal belongings. I'll leave you now to get dressed, we must be off to the meeting soon so I advise you to not longue about." Gin explained making his way to the door once more and making me turn to him in shock.

"Wait...you have my personal belongings? B-But how?" I asked completely shock and creeped out.

"Yes, it was what Captain Aizen asked. Now don't dilly dally, Sammi-Chan, it is not wise to keep Captain Aizen waiting." He remarked, sending me a bone chilling smirk before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

I stood there completely frozen by fear as everything began to sink in and my brain slowly began to catch up with everything that was happening. My panic slowly began to set in again as I looked up at the only window in the room that was too high for me to reach and the door was out of the option.

I tried to swallow my fear as I tried to think of way to get out here but it seemed I had no option but to go along with whatever this arrogant traitor wanted from me. I knew if I tried to run I could be killed or punished in someway and if I wanted to survive I need to do anything I can.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter, I promise the next one will be much longer and more interactions with all your favorite devilish handsome bad guys. Hehe. Enjoy the chapter and see you next time**_

 _ **~SQ**_


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly made my way over to the bed to see a set of all white and black clothes placed there carefully along with a piece of paper that simple had my name written on it . A shiver ran through my body before I reached for the note and moved it to the nightstand I just noticed. I slowly picked up the clothes and was surprised how light the fabric felt and how interesting the design was for being so simple.

My gaze snapped to the door as I felt the uncomfortable presence of Gin right outside the door. My gaze quickly searched for the bathroom door, which was place right by the entrance to the room. Giving a sigh, I took the clothes and made my way into the bathroom which again to my surprise was very nice and definitely not what I expected. It had the essentials that most bathrooms had but had the inclusions of my personal possessions littered on the sink countertop all in it's own place.

The idea that either Gin or Tōsen (who I had yet to see) had gone through my bathroom and grab my things was a creepy one. Luckily one of the first things that I had spotted were my contacts and glasses case which made me sigh in relief. I quickly took the next few minutes switching over to my contacts and getting dressed into the uniform like clothes which was very difficult. Once I was dressed I looked at myself in the mirror that was against the bathroom wall. To my surprise I was in an almost identical outfit to Orihime except the collar was off my neck and stand up on its on, my shoulders were exposed in a tasteful cutout, the black sash was replaced with a larger dark red sash, and instead on the circle cut out on the skirt mine was just a rectangle.

I stared at myself in the strange outfit trying to pinpoint why all the small changes seemed similar in some way. A knock on the bedroom door pulled me from my thoughts and snapped my attention to the person who simply pushed the door open and made their way in.

"Sammi-chan, we must be going." Gin voiced as he made his way into the bedroom.

I shivered at the fact he didn't even ask if I was finished dressing before he made his way into the room looking for me. Thankfully I decided to change in the bathroom. Quickly I gave myself one quick glance before putting my hair down then making my way to the bathroom door which I opened, revealing the silver haired man right there.

"Oh my don't you look fitting." He complimenting me as he looked me up and down, "I'm sure Captain Aizen will be glad to see the clothes he pick fit you so well."

I felt the urge to throw up once more after hearing that comment but honestly didn't want to look so frightened and disgusted. Before I could even think about turning around and locking myself into the bathroom, another presence made their way into the room.

"Gin, Lord Aizen is wondering what is taking so long and why the... human isn't ready yet." The vaguely familiar voice spoke up from behind Gin, causing both of us dart our gaze to the newcomer.

As Gin moved to face the new presence while stepping away from the door, I got a chance to look at who exactly it was. I wasn't surprised when I saw yet another man dressed in all white but with him, his dark skin contrasted the white very well and on top of his purple hair his white outfit stood out even more. I took note of the man's sword which was attached around his belt and the orange scarf hanging on his neck and left shoulder but the thing that verified who he was, was the bluish tinted visor in front of his eyes. He was Kaname Tōsen, another one of Aizen's cohort and also a Captain who went awol.

"Is that so? My it seems we must get going Sammi-chan." Gin chirped up looking toward me as I continued to look toward Tōsen. "Lead the way, Tōsen."

Tōsen's head turned toward Gin before he silently turned and began to walk out. The sly Captain seem to hold back a snicker before he motioned me to go forward signaling he'd be following up in the back.

Reluctantly I nodded before I quickly sped walked up to where Tōsen was and followed him. As I walked I heard Gin follow up the back as they both kind of sandwiched me in the middle to stop me if I tried escaping. The trio of us walked in silence down a multitude of white hallways line with door after door until we came to a stop.

"Ah, you have arrived."

My gaze darted forward to see Aizen walking casually toward us from an adjacent hall with his hands in his pockets. Once more he held an amused smirk and focused eyes that were only set on me.

"Now that you have changed, are you comfortable, Samantha?" The mastermind asked as he drew to a stop directly in front of me giving me no personal space.

I kept his amused gaze as I nodded slowly my hair to fall into my face as I did so.

Before I could push it back Aizen reached out and pushed the stray hair back away from my face before he continued to speak, "Good, they seem very fitting on you."

My heart raced as I felt his fingers gently brush against my cheek as he tucked away my hair before once more pocketing his hand for a quick moment. The man slowly circled behind me then once again gently taking my hair that was hiding my face and pull it back.

"You have such a lovely face, you shouldn't hide it behind your long hair." He whispered softly as I felt him slide what seem to be a clip into my hair, keeping it back.

"There. Now, your hair won't obstruct that face of yours." Aizen finished as he stood in front of me once more and gently tilting my face up toward his more.

Everything seem to come to a halt at that moment as I tried to process the sudden closeness and gentleness he showed. As he pulled away his hand then turn his attention to the door near Tōsen, I seemed to let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. I slowly reached up and touched the clip he had put there before looking toward the master mind once more. What in the hell what that about?

"Follow me, Samantha." He spoke up sternly, his back completely facing me, hiding his expression from me.

Unsurely, I stepped forward only to be directly behind him as he began to walk forward into the now open door. Slowly, my feet followed him as we entered a slightly darker room that had the sound of chattering was heard. I hope I was wrong about who exactly was just in the room below.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, As I promised a longer chapter with more of Aizen. What do you guys think that whole hair clip and generally creepiness Aizen showed meant? Leave a comment in what your thoughts are and just to give you a heads up now, no it's not him falling in love with her. I'm not the biggest fan of AizenxOC because I feel you lose the creepiness and pure evil that is Aizen. Stay tune next time for some Espada cameos!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter and see you next time**_

 _ **~SQ**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so...I know I didn't post last week and I am so sorry about that. I had a hectic last weekend with driving back and forth from my grandparents house to my boyfriend's like every other day. But anyway enough of me chatting away , stay tone at the end of the chapter for a little sneak peek of the future chapters. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good Afternoon, my dear Espadas." Aizen greeted the chattering room who grew silence at the sound of his voice. "Before we begin our meeting let's have some tea shall we?"

Silence echoed through the room while the group of us continued to descend into the main meeting room and make our way toward the crowded table. I felt multiple pressures grew heavy in cautious as Aizen took a seat at the head of the table, leaving me to stand back with Gin and Tōsen in an awkward matter. My gaze darted to each member of the group as they all had their eyes focused on my captor, who seem to casually sit in front of them.

"Samantha." He suddenly directed, making me jump in surprise at his command and taking note of him, glancing back at me. Nervously, I shot a glance back to Gin and Tōsen who had just stopped by the start of the staircase before I looked toward Aizen once more.

His uncomfortably gaze was still on me, clearly directing me to go and stand by his side. Reluctantly, I made my way forward feeling the pit in my stomach get bigger as all eyes fell on me while I walked forward and planted myself directly next to Aizen's chair.

The room remained silent and tense as the 10 sets eyes stared me down with confusion, uninterest and distige but nobody seem to question Aizen's actions so far. The low level arrancars began to go around the table setting tea infront of everybody except me which I kinda expected. The tension in the air grew thicker and thicker as the seconds ticked by and the group of muddled gazes started to turn away or continue to stare.

"That's it! What the hell is this human girl doing here?"

All eyes turned to the one eyed, black haired Espada that sat to the left of Aizen but was bit further down the table. I felt my eyes widen as I realized that it was none other than the 5th Espada, Nnoitra who had spoken up.

Nnoitra glanced around before scoffing slightly and leaning forward.

"We're all thinking it, I mean come on. Why the hell is this girl so important that she is at the fucking table with us?!" He began to rant, his glare focused on me while his spiritual pressure spiked suddenly.

I glanced toward my captor to see him place down him cup casually, before turning his attention to the shouting Espada.

"Nnoitra." He spoke sternly, his gaze snapping open and focusing on the 5th Espada.

Tension filled in the air as it seemed Aizen began to raise his spiritual pressure toward the annoyed Nnoitra.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion" Aizen explained, continuing rising his spiritual pressure toward the cocky Espada.

I watched in shock as the 5th Espada began to gasp for breath and struggle to get a grip if his panicking senses. The scene felt like it lasted for a few long minutes before Nnoitra suddenly caught his breath and Aizen closed his eyes once more.

"If you feel so inclined to speak, next time make sure I allow it."

Silent tension filled the air as the rest of the Espada averted their gaze from Aizen and myself. I glanced over to see the panting Nnoitra, glaring my way before darting away and leaving me with a knot in my stomach.

"Since it seems Nnoitra went ahead of agenda, I will tell you now that if anyone touch this girl, you will be reprimanded and stripped of your rank. This a direct order and will be follow through if broken." Aizen commanded, directing his gaze toward his Espada, who all seemed a bit shocked by the extreme repercussions.

My head snap toward the direction of my captor who had given the completely extreme command. Was I that important to this man that he was threatening removal of rank? I watched as Aizen's narrow gaze shifted to me as I continued to stare at him in confusion.

"Is there something you would like to say, Samantha?" He asked in an amused tone while cocking his head toward me.

It was as if a spotlight fell on me the attention in the room turned to me and my pending response. Nervously I swallowed the lump in my throat before shaking my head and focusing myself to speak up.

"No...Lord Aizen." I quietly answered, lowering my gaze once more while trying not to focus on the man's unnerving gaze that still lingered.

The silent moments felt like forever before he gave what seemed a small amused chuckle then turned back to the table of Espada.

"Ulquiorra, remain here for an order, as for the rest of you are dismissed."

The sound of chairs and feet shuffling out of the room filled the silence that lingered until the four of us remained.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen broke the silence to address the silent Espada "you are to go to the world of the living and gathering information on this boy." Just as Aizen spoke up, a holographic image appeared suddenly in the center of the table.

I blinked in surprise as I took in a surveillance video of Ichigo Kurosaki, it seem to be taken from when Aizen betrayed the Soul Society. I bit my tongue as I stared up at the footage that played on repeat while Aizen continued.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, he can be found in Karakura Town. Gather the information, then report back to me. Leave as soon as possible."

"Yes Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra responded, his gaze focused on the replaying footage.

"You are dismissed."

Silence filled the room once more as the 4th Espada got up and left, heading out to jumpstart the beginning of what I knew as the Arrancar Arc. Once Ulquiorra exited the room I was left alone once more with Aizen, Gin and Tōsen and I still felt so uncomfortable.

The sound of Aizen getting to his feet causing my gaze to dart from the ground to avoid the now standing man who was facing forward.

"Well, Samantha that just leaves our meeting." He spoke, making my heart skip a beat and fear suddenly spiked in me.

"Kaname, Gin please give us a few minutes."

I barely heard the two of them respond and make their way out of the room. All the time silently begging them not to leave me alone with this terrifying man but the sound of the door closing, smashed my hopes of being save from this conversation with Aizen.

"Now, Samantha you are probably wondering why you are here, how you have come to be here and what's going to happen to you while you are here." Aizen began, turning toward me as he did so taking in my fearful expression quickly only to continue, "All of it will make sense in time but for now feel free to explore Las Noches as you wish."

The confusion by this statement was replace with nervousness and fright as he started to draw toward me.

My fear seem to spur him on, as he again started to speak as if trying to dull my raising fear, "None of the Espadas or the Arrancar will harm you, so you don't have to be so frighten."

Slowly I gave a nod, my gaze fixed on Aizen's looming figure as he drew to a halt in front of me.

"All I ask, is for you to return go your quaters every evening, either Gin or Kaname will escort you back." His voice dropped softly as he went on to the next part, "And most importantly above of all, when the time comes you will help me further my goal."

Again, I stood there paralyzed as Aizen gently pressed his fingers to the side of my face in that creepy matter. Slowly and with his last few words he tilted my face up toward him, "That is all I ask, so enjoy and relax, my dear Samantha."

I stared up into the man's cunning unblinking stare, giving a small nod as a response to his chilling words. The hint of amusement showed in his smirk as he took my silence answer for what it was and removed his hand from my face and returning it into his pocket.

He then turned on his heel toward the door, my gaze following Aizen's back as he made his way out of the room without another word. Leaving me alone in there, speechless and completely frighten by our "meeting".

My hand fell on the table to my right as my legs suddenly started to give out under me from adrenaline rush. Slowly I lowered myself to the ground as my heart rate began to slow down once more. I knew I was scared but this just showed me it beyond the fear of just that man.

Taking deep breaths, I covered my face and tried to calm myself once more. My brain was running on overdrive to just comprehend what kind of messed up situation I was in. How was in the fuck was I supposed to handle this? This wasn't a fanfiction where the person become adjusted almost immediately, it was my life and I was in a fucked up situation.

Quiet moments passed as I pushed myself not to lose my sanity due to my predicament. I was not going to allow myself to break and become a mindless tool for Aizen to use. Unfortunately I knew I couldn't do too much without letting on to my information about events. Sighing heavily, I pushed that thought back just for the time being and brought myself to a calm state...only for it to be crumbled a moment later.

"My my, Sammi-chan what are you doing on the floor?"

My gaze darted to the door as I lowered my hands from my face to see Gin standing at the bottom of the stairs. When did he even get in here? I didn't feel his presence or anything when he entered.

"Aren't you going to answer me? Or should I just assume you're broken?" The sly Captain mocked with a smirk playing on his lips.

I narrowed my gaze at the man's snarky comment before slowly pulling myself up once more.

"I'm not broken..." I responded in a hushed but direct tone, making the man blink in fake shock.

"Oh, is that so?"

Steps weren't heard as Gin suddenly infront of me by I turned toward where he was. Startled, I stepped back into the table, my hands gripping the edge.

"Shall I break you or should we leave that to Captain Aizen?" He hissed lowly, like a snake threatening his prey.

Before I could even utter a response, Gin draw back a step and broke into a smug smirk.

"Just kidding, you wouldn't be an use to us broken...now would you?"

Completely confused by the 180 he just pulled, I just shook my head, giving him a silent answer. His smirk grew slightly before he turned on his heel to face the door.

"Since we both agree on that, how about I show you around since you will be staying with us for quite a while?"

I wanted to say no since I was going to figure out of plan on getting to the world of the living but I just went with it.

"Ok..."

"What no thank you? Isn't that being a bit rude?" He questioned, falling to a stop and looking over his shoulder at me. "I mean all you have to say it 'Thank you very much, Captain Ichimaru' and you won't seem so rude."

All I could do was swallow my nerves as I repeated what he had said, "I'm sorry, Thank you very much, Captain Ichimaru."

His stern gaze stayed on me for a moment before he broke into one of his impish smirks.

"Good, now let's begin with that tour Sammi-chan." Gin exclaimed once more facing forward and making his way out the door.

I watched him walk to the hall before quickly following after him, not wanting to annoy him anymore.

* * *

 _So there we have it guys, it seems that Aizen has laid down the law when it comes to interacting with Sam and the arrancar. Plus what seems to be the deal with Gin? Other then being super creepy, why is he seem to be taking an interest in our ombré haired heroine? Anyway guys enjoy the sneak peek below and I'll see you next week. ;)_

 ** _*N &R*_**

 ** _My now panicked gaze snapped to Ulquiorra's who's one eyed gaze met mine as Aizen began to speak up after witnessing the events too._**

 ** _"I see. You decided he wasn't worth killing." Aizen clarified his eyes shut as he seem to think over the Espada's decision._**

 ** _Ulquiorra cold stare stayed on me as he began to speak, "Yes sir. The orders were to kill anyone who might be an obstacle to us. And-"_**

 ** _"You're soft!"_**

 ** _*N &R*_**

 ** _"That doesn't explain anything, STARK!" The girl shouted turning her gaze toward the approaching figure on her left._**

 ** _"Keep it down, Lilynette. You are giving me a headache." The tall figured declared as Sam turned her gaze to him._**

 ** _Sam frowned as her gaze fell over the lazy Espada that casually made his way over to the arrancar girl who was known as Lilynette. The Prima Espada's gaze fell onto the human girl before it darted back to his fraccion. He failed to hide his slightly shock from the human girl who reflected his shock._**

 ** _"Stark who the hell is this human?" The green haired fraccion demanded once more._**

 ** _Before Sam or Stark could try to answer, another interrupted them._**

 ** _"She is Lord Aizen's human pet."_**

 ** _*N &R*_**

 ** _Sam awoke some hours late and stared up at the window that lingered on the wall to the left of her. It was still night but she felt like she had slept roughly eight hours, giving a quiet sigh she pulled herself out of bed and to the window._**

 ** _Her gaze focused on the crescent moon that hung in the sky, even though she enjoyed the night she was begin to miss the daylight._**

 ** _"No matter how long you stare, it won't ever become day."_**

 ** _Sam literally jumped at the comment and darted around to see an amused Gin lounging at the table._**

 ** _"G-Gin..." She breathed, her hand clutching her chest in utter panic._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, I'm aware Captain Aizen told you that you have free reign when it comes to exploring Las Noches but there are some places I was recommended you keep your distance from."

I frowned at that sentence, did he mean was he looking out for my well being or Aizen's property.

"First we have the kitchen down the hall here to you left. This is also the main way to the assembly hall which you already seen." Gin began gesturing toward the hallway briefly before continuing forward.

I watched him carefully as he continued to talk about each spot we passed. I most tuned out what he was saying as we continued on as it seemed that he was just rambling.

We soon drew to a stop in front of one of the many similar doors that seem to litter this 'palace' as I heard he call it at one point. The silver haired Captain turn to face me as I glanced toward the door the sat to our right.

"Now, this do will take you into the quarters of the Espada. Even though they are prohibited from touching you, I would advise not venturing down this way. You never knew what can happen with those Espada." Gin directed, his gaze fixed on me as I glanced at the large looming door.

"Do you understand, Sammi-Chan?"

My eyes fell onto the smirking man, who slightly cocked his head to the side as if waiting for my response.

I gave a swift nod before turning my gaze back to the door, "Yes, Captain Ichimaru."

I felt the gaze of Gin linger on me as I stared at the door as if in a trance. In all honesty I was just sensing the pressure radiating from beyond there., and it was unimaginable.A small cough came from Gin as he tried to grab my attention once more.

"Since this finishes our tour, I should leave you be but it seems that we are all need in the main assembly hall." The sly man commented my gaze darting back to him.

Nervously I spoke up, curiosity spiking within me, "Has something happened?"

Gin's smirking expression shifted to a more relaxed one as he gave small sigh, "It has seemed that Ulquiorra and Yammy have made their way back from the World of the Living."

My stomach twisted as I realized that, this meant Ichigo had his ass kicked by the two Espadas and now was struggling more and more with his inner hollow. A frown fell on my lips as I pondered those thoughts, forgetting that Gin was analyzing my reaction.

"My what's the long face for? Is there something that you know happened?" He questioned in such a way that made my gaze narrow toward him for a second.

"No there isn't." I quickly remarked, lowering my gaze away from the probing man.

He stayed silent for a few good seconds before sighing and shrugging his shoulders, "Oh well,that's a shame we would've been saved from going to that meeting."

I gave a small sigh as well, glancing back to the door, "Yes oh well."

We stayed silent for another moment before Gin made his way past me and back toward the assembly hall.

"Well, we mustn't dilly dolly. Come on Sammi-chan."

"Yes, Captain Ichimaru." I replied, following in line behind him as we made our way to the meeting.

As we walked my mind raced to think if anyway I could try to get a message to the Karakura gang without Aizen finding out. Unfortunately before I could of a logical plan I was ripped away from my thoughts as Gin drew to a stop and opened the door to the hall.

"After you." He directed holding the door open for me.

I raised an eyebrow at this action before making my way forward into the small hallway that was just beyond the door. I slowly continued forward until a hand fell on my shoulder from behind making me draw to a stop.

"Pardon me."

I stepped to the side and let him walk in front of me once more, leading us down the small hallway. As we approached the end of the hallway I began to the familiar voice of Aizen echoing in the room.

Within a few steps we entered the brightly lit hall,allowing me to taken in the immense space and the overwhelming group of arrancars all in the where we had entered we seemed to be on the same upper level where Aizen sat when there was a meeting in this room. I frowned at the thought as I glanced around Gin to see that Aizen was seated in front of him and the man's eyes were focused on us.

"Sorry we are late,Captain Aizen. It seems I got caught up showing Sammi-chan around." Gin explained as the room to the left of us grew quiet for a second, their eyes falling on the two of us.

Aizen's narrow gaze fall on me for a silence moment before he turned his attention forward once more.

"All is well, Gin."

Gin and I drew to a stop by Aizen's side in a quiet matter, myself standing by Aizen's side once more and Gin planted himself behind me. My gaze flashed to Aizen who seemed to have his attention elsewhere, giving me the chance to glance down at Ulquiorra and Yammy, who stood front and center.

"All right, Ulquiorra. Show us what you learned in the World of the Living." Aizen commanded toward the 4th Espada, "All of it."

Ulquiorra's cold gaze snapped to mine for a split second before contacting with the man's next to me.

"Yes Sir." As he spoke, he slowly and painstakingly removed his right eye from his face, making me uttered cringe and try to fight back the bile that shot up my throat from the sight.

With his eye in his hand, he held it forward before crushing it into dust that began to flow through the room.

"Please see for yourselves."

Just as he spoke those words, I felt the world vanish around me and transform into the scene in the park. I felt as if my whole body locked up as I watched through Ulquiorra's eyes what happened to the Karakura gang and how gruesome it really was.

My heart broke as I watched Chad's arm be completely ripped off and then Orihime try her best to defend her friend only to fail. When Ichigo appeared on the scene, my sense of hope spiked for a moment before I was made to watch what happened. He was brutally cut down by Yammy and only saved because Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihôin showed up. The last few events with the two former captains flew by quickly before the last scene I witnessed. It was Ichigo on his knees covered in his blood and his face down in heartbreaking defeat. Suddenly without a warning the scene vanished before my eyes and I was once back in the room with the enemy.

My now panicked gaze snapped to Ulquiorra's whose one eyed gaze met mine as Aizen began to speak up after witnessing the events as well.

"I see. You decided he wasn't worth killing." Aizen clarified,his eyes shut as he seem to think over the Espada's decision.

Ulquiorra's cold stare stayed on mine as he began to speak, "Yes sir. The orders were to kill anyone who might be an obstacle to us. And-"

 **"You're soft!"**

A loud annoyed voice boomed from behind the 4th Espada, breaking the entrancing stare down we were sharing.

All attention in the room turned to the blue haired Espada that sat cross-legged on the floor just behind the two Espada. I swallowed nervously as I listened to who I knew as Grimmjow call Ulquiorra out for being soft and not taking the chance to kill the gang when he had one.

Ulquiorra had a good defense for his actions but unsurprisingly Grimmjow still retorted back.

"I still say you're soft! And what if you're wrong about him?! What if his powers stabilize and we have to fight him?! What then?!" The Sexta Espada snapped harshly back at the unemotional Espada.

"Then I'll deal with him." Ulquiorra stated firmly, standing his ground against the reckless Espada.

Before Grimmjow could even respond, he was stopped as Aizen spoke up once more while rising his spiritual pressure in the room slightly.

"Do we still have a problem?"

My gaze darted to Aizen, who was sending a condescending expression down at Grimmjow before continuing .

"Very well. He is your responsibility, Ulquiorra. Do what you like with the boy."

A frown fell on my face as I turned my attention to Grimmjow who had a hateful glare directed toward Ulquiorra who was bowing as he thanked Aizen.

"Very well, this meeting is dismissed." The white cladded shinigami declared drawing to his feet, his gaze focused on the group before he turned toward the exit.

"Gin, take Samantha to her room for the evening." Aizen directed to the silver-haired man as he made his way by us. "Then come see me when you are once, you have finished."

"Of course, Captain Aizen."

I send a glance toward Gin really quickly before looking back to retreating figure of Aizen, who completely disappeared down the hall.

"My my, wasn't that interesting?"

I looked toward Gin before nodding and let my gaze fall down to a certain set of eyes that caught mine once again. The Espada's emotionless gaze kept mine before I looked away from his uncomfortable stare.

Gin and I shared silence as we left the assembly hall as we made our way down a hallway that seemed to be like the rest of them but something told me it wasn't. We soon drew to a stop in front of a familiar door once more and the sly Captain turned his gaze to me.

"Wasn't that a fun meeting? Captain Aizen is quite the speaker isn't he? Oh well that's done and over with." Gin began to remark as he turned and pushed his way into the room, beckoning me to follow.

I slowly followed him into the room, as he began to carry on once more with his one sided conversation, "I'm sure you want some alone time and don't need me to bother you."

I made my way to the center of the room, watching Gin turn back toward the door while bidding me a farewell.

"Anyways bye." He paused for a second his hand gripping the handle before he glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Oh and by the way," His closed gaze snapped to mine, making me freeze in fear as his voice grew serious again, "Don't even think about escaping. It's hopeless to try and leave, just like it is to think your situation will get any better."

My heart raced as my brain slowly tried to process the threat given to me by the now smirking man.

"Anyway good evening, Sammi-chan...make sure you don't let the monsters in." Gin remarked, before shutting the door then locking me in for the night while dashing my hopes of ever getting home.

* * *

 _Hey Guys,_

 _I'm back from my random disappearance and I promise I wasn't kidnapped by Aizen but let me say Hueco Mundo has great Wifi. Anyway unfortunately there is only one update for this story today and sadly I wont be able to update anytime soon since I will be moving to a new apartment. So I will post when I can and once I have edited the future chapters that I plan on posting. In the meantime enjoy this update and I will see you guys next time._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, I'm back and here to update the new chapter of Nightmare or Reality, for you. I have done something a bit different in this chapter and have change up the perspective a bit and went from 1st to 3rd. Please let me know if like it and if you want me to keep it through out the story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

A yawn came from the exhausted human as she turned slowly on the lavish bed that she fallen asleep on. In a sleepy haze the girl slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes softly to adjust the now dry contacts stuck to her eyeballs. A groan fell from her lips as she absentmindedly made her way off the bed only to trip on the long dress that she was still wearing.

As she steadied herself, panic arose within her while her gaze darted around the now familiar room. She scanned the room quickly before darting over to the bathroom where her fears were reaffirmed.

Slowly she took in the half awake reflection of herself in the same outfit that she believed to be from her crazy realistic dream. Unfortunately her hopes of being in a dream were shattered when a knock came from the main room door.

Sam cautiously made her way back into the main room only to hear a knock once more followed by a familiar voice.

"Oh, Sammi-chan. I know you are awake so I'm coming in."

Sam's stomach dropped as the door opened to reveal Gin Ichimaru, sending a clear reminder that this wasn't fiction anymore.

"Well don't you look a bit disheveled this morning. Did you fall asleep in your clothes?" The smirking Captain asked the young woman who absentmindedly touched her bed ridden hair before making a move to reply.

"...I guess I did."

Sam frowned as she slowly remembered how she laid up trying to hold back tears only to fail and cry herself asleep. As her memories rushed back to her so did her emotions which she quickly repressed not wanting to show weakness in front of this man.

"Hmm well, feel free to change once you have eaten for the morning. You can come in." Gin instructed to the half masked arrancar that stood just outside with a cart.

The young woman's hazel gaze fell on the new comer who quickly pushed the cart into the room before bowing toward them and making their way out again.

Before Sam could make a move toward the cart, she was stopped by Gin.

"Now eat up, Lord Aizen needs you to stay nice and healthy." The sly Captain remarked flashing a smirk toward the frowning girl.

She clearly was upset by the fact he had mentioned Aizen and it kind of spurred Gin on more.

"Oh and I would recommend staying away for the Espada's hall today, there is a bit of a commotion going on over there at the moment."

This choice of words made the young girl freeze and shot the silver haired man a curious glance.

"What happened?"

Gin wasn't surprised she would ask, she seemed to be a nosy one. Nevertheless he decided it was best to tell her and gauge her reaction.

"Well, it seems after the meeting, Grimmjow and his fraccions went to the world of the living and caused a bit of trouble." His gaze stayed on the girl as he continued, "The only one to return alive was Grimmjow, in result he lost his rank among...other things."

Sam tried to repress her reaction to this information and quickly darted her gaze to the floor. She felt upset for Grimmjow even though he was a dick, he lost his friends, his rank and his arm in one night.

"It really is a shame he was a good Espada but it seems he will have to be replaced." Gin remarked giving a shrug of his shoulders, his eyes still on the upset girl.

"Yea...it is a shame." He heard her say just above a whisper before looking toward him once more.

"Mmm, well enjoy your breakfast and stay safe. We don't want you to get hurt...well too hurt." Gin snickered as he turned and left, closing the door as he did.

Sam once again stood there in silence before giving a sigh and making her way over to the cart where a very simple breakfast was laid out. Slowly she took what she wanted to eat along with a cup of tea over to the small table in the room.

Luckily, she was able to enjoy a quiet meal without anybody coming in and disrupting her. As she ate her mind wondered to what Gin had said the night before.

'Don't even think about escaping. It's hopeless to try and leave, just like it is to think your situation will get any better.'

Was it really hopeless for her to believe she had no chance of getting away from here or was he just saying that to play mind tricks on her? Groaning, Sam rested her forehead on the table, irritated at the whole fucked up situation she was in.

The young woman frowned as her mind replayed over each event that aspired yesterday. A shiver ran through her as she recalled the moment when Aizen circled her like prey and literally toyed with her. Slowly as if scared she raised her hand to her hair where he had put the clip he suddenly pulled out of nowhere.

Her hand gently brushed over the clip which felt like it was made of crystal or glass. She pushed herself to her feet, quickly losing her appetite and made her way over to the bathroom to get a look at the strange hair clip.

As she made her way into the bathroom, her gaze fell on her reflection and the reflection of the hair clip.

Her assumptions were made correct, it seemed the clip was made out of a red crystal and was crafted into the shape of a flower. Clip was quite large, it was a bit bigger than the size of a golf ball and had multiple layers of close knit petals. Sam could tell it was made with hard work and obviously cared for before Aizen had placed it in her hair.

Frowning, the young woman slowly removed the clip from her ombré hair, letting her hair fall a bit before she studied the clip closer. Her fingers slowly guide over the smooth edges as she became entranced with the decorative accessory. During the minutes of silence observation she began to grow nuisance about the whole thing.

Quickly Sam placed the clip on the sink and closed her eyes as if to get away from it all for a moment. Soft breaths were heard as Sam focused her mind and turned her gaze to her reflection once more. She knew there was no exact way out and honestly there was nothing to do in the room all day so she might as well as explore her prison.

Giving a sigh, Sam cleaned herself up and changed into another set of the exact clothes before pausing to take in her look in the mirror. A frown graced her face as she stared back at the reflection of a girl who bore dark circles under her red eyes, and looked nothing like her previous cheerful self. Her gaze fell and landed on the red flower clip that rested on the she didn't want to wear it but if she didn't, she had a feeling that her captor might say something and that was last thing she wanted to.

Huffing out a defeated sigh, she bundled up her hair on the left before slide the clip into its place. Taking in her reflection once more, she gave a shiver as she had given into what Aizen wanted. Her feet rushed herself away from the bathroom and over to the main door of the room. Sam felt her blood pumping as she nervously went for the handle of her only exit. As if she was worried it would vanish, slowly her hand grasp the handle and slowly turned it allowing her to pulled the door open.

Sam was met with an empty hallway and no sense of an lingering presences in the general area. The ombré haired girl cautiously made her way into the hall before letting out a sigh and started to wander the halls.

White hall after hall, Sam passed as she slowly wandered the rather bland palace. After what must a been a few hours she stopped in front of a small door that Gin didn't point out in his so called tour. The girl wondered if she dared to go through the door and found her curiosity was going to win this argument.

With force she pushed the door open and stepped out into a blindly bright light. Sam stumbled as she got her footing and her eyes adjusted to the bright light. As her vision became clearer, she saw she was in a large open space. Surprised, she was feeling the hot beam of sunlight against her skin. Taking in what was around her she saw the blue painted skies above her and surrounding her were white stone pathways that lead to a series of assorted building and towers. Below the pathway and filling the empty space was nothing but sand, miles and miles of sand.

"I hate sand." She whispered softly glancing at the piles of it before turning her gaze back up to the fake skies. Even though it was fake she was enjoying the feeling of the daylight surrounding her rather than the white boring halls.

Making her way to the edge of the pathway she leaned up against it and just took it the sight before her. Of all the room she had seen honestly she liked this place the best and from what it seemed there was no Espada roaming her so she was clear. Sam closed her eyes enjoying the false light and the eerily calm feeling that fell over her.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?!"

The unfamiliar high pitch voice broke the silence making Sam turn around in shock and slightly fear to find the unknown being. What she was met with was a small arrancar that maybe came up to her shoulder,and that's saying something same was only 5'3". The arrancar seemed to be a young girl with light green hair, a hollow mask that was like a helmet and covered her left eye. The helmet had two horn sporting from the top but the left one looked cut off, but the thing Sam noticed was the girl's right bright pink colored eye. She felt familiar to Sam but could not pinpoint exactly the girl's name or her ranking number.

"I'm Samantha." Sam slowly replied, keeping her gaze on the arrancar girl as a confused look fell over her face.

"That doesn't explain anything. STARK!" The girl shouted turning her gaze toward the approaching figure on her left.

"Keep it down, Lilynette. You are giving me a headache." The tall figured declared as Sam turned her gaze to him.

Sam frowned as her gaze fell over the lazy Espada that casually made his way over to the arrancar girl who was known as Lilynette. The Prima Espada's gaze fell onto the human girl before it darted back to his fraccion. He failed to hide his slightly shock from the human girl who reflected his shock.

"Stark who the hell is this human?" The green haired fraccion demanded once more.

Before Sam or Stark could try to answer, another interrupted them.

 _"She is Lord Aizen's human pet."_

All the gazes darted to the pink haired Espada that stood a little ways off, his hands tucked behind him. Sam felt her face drain of color as she stared at the newcomer, she knew Stark would do nothing to hurt her but Szayelaporro was another story.

"A human pet?" Lilynette repeated her hardern gaze falling onto Sam whose gaze darted downward.

"Yes, it's interesting. Someone like Lord Aizen keeping a pet but I guess you know the feel, Stark." The pink haired Espada commented condescendingly, his gaze darting to Lilynette.

"What was that?! Are you implying I'm a pet?!" The young arrancar fumed, inching her way toward Szayelaporro.

Sam watched in a state of confusion and fear as Stark grumbled before grabbing Lilynette by the back of her shirt and pulling her away.

"Shut up Lilynette." He shouted at the yelling fraccion, who continued to go off and threat to kick Szayelaporro's ass.

"You should learn to keep her in line, Stark." The pink haired Espada remarked once more this time getting a hard look from Stark.

"Whatever, come on let's go Lilynette." He grumbled rolling his eyes turning away from the human girl and the lower Espada. As Stark began to drag his shouting fraccion away, he paused and glanced over his shoulder at the human girl who just watched him slightly frighten.

"Hey kid, I don't care but I recommend going back to your room. It's not safe to be walking alone by yourself." With that the Primera espada vanished along with Lilynette, leaving Sam alone and terrified.

The human's gaze turned and fell on Szayelaporro, who hadn't moved in the slightest. The Espada's gaze lingered on where his fellow Espada was before it snapped to the girl. He was surprised that she hadn't left the second she encountered another Espada and from the way she looked at him, he knew she was terrified.

"Oh don't fret. There is nothing I can do to you since you have been claimed." Szayelaporro explained his smirk growing slightly as he observed her. "Even though I wish I could dissect you, I simply am not allowed."

Sam's blood grew cold at that statement, knowing that he won't even thought twice about dissecting her if it hadnt been for the threat by Aizen. Nervously she swallowed her fears as she continued to hold the calculating Espada's gaze.

"Although what Lord Aizen doesn't know won't hurt him, am I right, little pet?"

With that Sam swore her heart just stopped out of pure fear, was he really saying he was willing to try risk losing his rank to on experimenting on her?

"W-What...?" A horse frightened whisper came from her as the Espada slowly drew closer to her.

"It's clear you won't tell him, you are frightened of him." He stated, his eyes wandering over her like an animal, "And I'm oh so curious why Lord Aizen has taken a interest in a specimen such as you."

Sam's legs locked up as the crazy Espada due to a stop in front of her, now her thoughts of what to do completely clouded by fear. As if everything slowed she watched Szayelaporro begin to reach a hand toward her. She knew if he got his hands on her, she might as well kiss her life goodbye.

His hand inched toward her at a painstakingly rate, only mere centimeters from her face when it stop.

"Unless you want to lose your status, I would recommend keeping your hands to yourself, Szayelaporro. "

A pale white hand was wrapped around Szayelaporro's wrist, holding it in place and away from Sam. Both gazes snap to their left where stood, Ulquiorra with a blank face on and his hand still holding his comrade's wrist. A snarl fell upon Szayelaporro's face as he pulled his wrist free from Ulquiorra's grip. Silent tension lingered between the two before the pink haired Espada walked away, leaving the two alone.

Sam's gaze stayed on Ulquiorra as he lingered on Szayelaporro until he was out of view before snapping his gaze to the girl's.

"Thanks."

Ulquiorra's stare never left Sam's as they shared the silence.

"Foolish girl. I'm not doing this because I care about you." The Espada emotionlessly explained, "I simply following Lord Aizen's orders."

The woman's expression barely shifted from the sorrowful one she wore as she kept his gaze. For some reason, she seemed a bit more at easy being around the emotionless Espada. Unsure why she figured she'd file that question back till later and repeat her thanks.

"I know but thank you. Even if was your orders you could of simply walked by and let whatever happen...happen. So thank you Ulquiorra."

Confusion began to stir inside of the Fourth Espada as he observed the human girl. Clearly she was tied to what humans called a heart and it showed in every action. It was something that Ulquiorra, himself would never understand about humans...their emotions.

The two continued to keep each other's gaze until an interruption came from behind them in the form of a door opening. Turning toward the sound, the two spotted Gin Ichimaru making his way toward them with an almost knowing smirk.

"Ahh there you are, Sammi-chan. I was wondering where you have wandered off to." The shinigami captain remarked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Captain Ichimaru..." Sam whispered softly to herself, overall surprised about his sudden appearance.

As Gin drew to a stop in front of the young woman , his gaze fell onto Ulquiorra whose expression still hadn't changed. Gin wasn't surprised that Ulquiorra seem to show some interest in the young woman, even though his face didn't show it.

"Is everything ok, Captain Ichimaru?" Sam asked drawing the men's attention back down to herself.

A sly smirk fell upon Gin's lips as he waved his hand toward her, beckoning her.

"It's time for you to go to your room for the evening. So come along, Sammi-chan."

Sam frowned, she was surprised she had lost trace of time so quickly. Giving a small nod, she turned her gaze to Ulquiorra's whose locked with hers immediately. No words were spoken as Sam dipped her head slightly toward him in a thanking gesture.

Both the men seemed surprised by this gesture even though one of them showed it compared to the other.

With that Ulquiorra turned and made his way back to his room, putting distance between him and the strange human woman.

 _"Foolish woman."_

* * *

 ** _And boom there is some intensing tension between Sam and Ulquiorra and if you squint you can see a bit of Gin and Sam tension. Hehe anyway I am back and will be back with even more for Nightmare or Reality and please let me know if you like this style or if you would like to see more of Sam interacting with your favorite Espada. See you guys next week!_**


	7. Chapter 7

The walk to Sam's chambers was a quiet one, which surprised Sam to say the very least. She at least expected Gin to make a witty comment about what he had seen between her and Ulquiorra but then did anything really happen?

All she did was thank him, what did she expect to happen? That he suddenly would go against Aizen and rescue her from this hell hole. No it was wouldn't happen, so she need get her priorities in order and figure out a way herself.

Sam was pulled away from her thoughts as she bumped into Gin's back who had stopped suddenly. Quickly she skirted back and held her flushed face down as the ex-captain glanced back at her in surprise.

"Oh my it seems you failed to noticed we had stop." He commented failing to hide the playful smirk gracing his face. "Is someone's head up in the clouds?"

Sam's cheeks grew even redder as she mentally cursed herself for being a clumsy idiot.

"No Captain Ichimaru and I'm apologize for running into you."

A chuckle came from the snake like Captain as he fully turned to face the embarrassed girl.

"Don't look so embarrassed, it was simply an accident."

The woman stared up at the man, completely confused by his fluctuating attitude. Once again before she could even think of responding, he dropped the subject and opened the door on their right. As she glanced into her room, she failed to noticed Gin's gaze watch her carefully.

She clearly was entertaining thing to observe in this boring place and so far she hadn't failed his expectations of her.

He watched her hold back a sigh as she slowly made her way into the room. As Sam turned to look back at the sly Captain, she saw him beginning to close the door to lock her in for the night. Her green eyes connected with his for a brief moment and then he gave a huge smirk .

"Nighty night Sammi-chan." He hissed in a sinister tone that absolutely frighten Sam, luckily after he said that he closed the doors leaving her alone once more.

Still on edge about her situation, Sam tried to keep herself up throughout the night trying to come up with a plan to get out of there. Unfortunately since she was only human she fell short of that plan and fell asleep.

 _-N & R-_

Sam awoke some hours late and stared up at the window that lingered on the wall to the left of her. It was still night but she felt like she had slept roughly eight hours, giving a quiet sigh she pulled herself out of bed and to the window.

Her gaze focused on the crescent moon that hung in the sky, even though she enjoyed the night she was begin to miss the daylight.

 _"No matter how long you stare, it won't ever become day."_

Sam literally jumped at the comment and darted around to see an amused Gin lounging at the table.

"G-Gin..." She breathed, her hand clutching her chest in utter panic.

"My, did I frighten you? I thought it would take a lot more than that to startle you after you stood your ground yesterday." He explained, his smirk somehow getting bigger as he spoke.

Her panic was came to a dead stop as he said that, making her grow even more confused, "Wait.. what about yesterday?"

The sly captain sent her a knowing smirk before gesturing to the table, "Nothing to concern yourself about, now why don't you come and sit down. There is a meal here for you."

Sam stared at Gin, narrowing her eyes slightly as she took a weary step toward him.

"Now come I promise, I won't bite Sammi-chan." He joked, giving a small chuckle that in Sam's eyes didn't seem friendly.

Shooting him a look, she walked over and sat down uncomfortably across from Gin, who watched her every step of the way.

"There we go. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

She kept silent as he made a move for the teapot she just saw on his right. Confused, she watched him pour not just one cup but two then move the second cup over toward her.

Taking back by her expression he paused and let his smirk fall slightly.

"What is it, do you Americans not like tea?" He questioned, raising his own cup to his lips.

The girl glanced down at the cup then back at Gin, whose attention was still on her.

"No, I like tea but it has nothing to do with me liking tea. I'm just wondering why exactly you are still here."

The fox like Captain lowered his cup and pouted almost dramatically at her, " My Sammi-chan, you are harsh, implying I'm here for any other reason than to have a nice little chat with you."

A frown set on the young girl's face as she highly doubt what Gin had said to her, she knew he had his own motives and plans. Her silence reply tipped him off to the fact, that she really did know more to what she was letting on.

"Come, don't be so quiet," he spoke up breaking the tense silence that hung between the two of them. "How about I start off answering a few of your questions first?"

This peeked Sam's interest as she stiffen slightly in the chair and kept his gaze.

"Ok, fine." She agreed finally taking a sip from her cup of tea.

She fell silent again as she tried to think about what she could ask him and the question that stood out most in her mind was why.

"Why am I here?"

Gin's expression melted into one that slightly resembled confusion before he smirked once more, "My Sammi-chan. I thought you figured that out already."

The woman's eyes narrowed at him as he made a move to continue, his smirk growing larger, "It because Lord Aizen commanded it."

The woman's face turned cold as she glared at him, he was just barely answering her question. He must of known why exactly she was he but he clearly wasn't tell her. Taking an annoyed sigh, Sam closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Let me reword it then if you won't tell me the truth."

"But I am. Lord Aizen commanded me to go and fetch you from your safe little home and bring you here."

Sam's terrified gaze snapped open and landed on the grinning man. Slowly she tried to push back the fear that started to pump through her.

"I-It was you-" "Me who fetched you? Yes." Gin hissed out interrupting her, making her feel more on edge.

"Who else did you think it was? It clearly couldn't have been one of the Espada, he doesn't even trust them to touch you, let alone take you from your home and bring you here." The snake gave a shrug before leaning back in his chair and put his hands in his sleeves, "You are far too important to Lord Aizen to let one of those Espada be in charge of you."

Mustering up her courage, the girl looked down briefly before connecting with Gin's gaze.

"But why...? Why am I so important?"

The trace of a frown lingered on Gin's smirk before he glanced away, giving another shrug.

"Now that I simply do not know. Lord Aizen keeps his secrets close."

It grew quiet between the two as the outsider woman tried to let that thought sink in. Getting lost thoughts she failed to notice the silver haired Captain get to his feet and make his way over in front of her.

His pale hand came into view on the table as her gaze snapped up at the lingering man.

"Now it's my turn,Sammi-chan." As he spoke he began to lean down, freezing the young women on the spot.

As he drew to a stop, his lips hovered right beside the trembling girl's ear.

"Why didn't you-"

 _ **"Gin."**_

A new voice cut the snake off as he pulled back and glanced over Sam's chair to see the new visitor.

"Why hello Kaname. What a pleasant surprise."

Sam slowly turned in her chair to get a glance at the blind Captain who gave out an annoyed aura. His hidden gaze seem to stay on the silver haired Captain but she had a gnawing feeling that he was staring at her as well.

"Gin, Lord Aizen wishes to see you."

Gin barely reacted to the order given from Kaname, only giving a half chuckle and a shrug.

"I wonder what he needs this time." The grinning man joked, connecting his gaze to the curious and still frightened woman who glanced up at him.

"Well, it seems I must go, Sammi-chan. This was surprisingly more fun then I thought." He commented, his one hand coming down on top of the young girl's head making her jump from the sudden interaction.

A brief stare was shared between the two before Gin removed his hand and made his way toward the silent Captain.

"Bye bye."

He waved over his shoulder at the woman only to follow his colleague out and leave the stunned and confused woman alone.

The second the two left Sam's presence, she struggled to get go her feet and close door which was left open. She had no mind to wander around this place again today after yesterday's experience. Giving a weak sigh, she leaned up against the cold wall, trying to process what had just accorded.

Gin was always weird and mysterious in the series but experiencing it first hand was a lot to handle. Slowly the woman's hand travelled to the top of her now slightly messy hair. Of all the people she hadn't expected Gin to make physical contact with her, it had genuinely surprised her. Taking another deep breath, she pushed herself off the wall and started the begin of her eerily long day.

Sam just lingered in the white room throughout the day, her mind jumping from one idea to another. Staying in the silent room, the woman caught herself mumbling to herself aloud to fill the emptiness. Nobody came to see her the rest of the day other than the random arrancar that brought her two more meals and they never spoke.

Soon the hours passed and after getting cleaned up and showered, she turned in for the night hoping that tomorrow maybe she would be able to move forward with some sort of a plan.

Unlike the previous evenings, that night she was restless, her senses on alert for any strange occurrence. Most of the night was quiet, the only thing being heard was the occasional shuffle of sheets. It wasn't until what the girl assumed to be close to dawn was when she heard the lock on her door clicked and it be pushed open.

Darting up in the bed, Sam grabbed her glasses quickly throwing them on to see none of than Gin stopped in the doorway.

"Oh, did I wake you?" He commented breaking into a sly smirk then second he saw the girl, "Too bad I was going to have fun waking you up this morning."

Not even wanting to figure out what he meant by that, she flashed him a slight scowl before getting out of the bed.

"Why are you here, Captain Ichimaru?"

"To bring you breakfast, of course." The man expressed, making him way forward once more and gesturing for the masked servant to come in.

Sam watched the second figure come in and place the cart near the table before Gin waved dismissing them. Once the arrancar left the room, her hazel eyes turned to Gin who was grabbing stuff of the cart and setting it on the table.

The woman made her way to the table and eyes focused on Gin the entire time as he took the same seat he had the day before. His sly smirk never wavered as he just observed the caution girl take her own seat across from him.

Clearly she was more than uncomfortable with this situation and was trying to figure out his true reasoning behind it. He turned his gaze down to the table before throwing her for a curve ball.

"So Sammi-chan, tell me about your world."

The woman's hand reaching for a cup drew to a halt and her gaze snapped to his.

"Y-you want me to tell you about my hom-" "Too bad you can never return." He interjected, cutting her off mid sentence.

Puzzled by the statement, Sam felt a knot twist in her stomach as she narrowed her gaze toward the silver haired man.

"What do you mean can't return?"

"It's gone, there's nothing to return to." Gin declared taking a sip of his tea before looking at the bewildered young woman, "You didn't know? You are the last surviving human of your world."

She silently stared down the smirking Captain who took one last sip of his tea before getting to his feet.

"Well I'll leave you with that thought." He instructed turning toward the door.

His soft footsteps echoed in the silence, only to become overshadowed with the sound of a chair sliding back and feet scraping the floor.

"Are you serious, Gin?" The woman demanded, intentionally dropping the formalities, making the white clad man down to a halt.

The man's gaze fell on the standing woman, whose face was like stone but eyes showed the true doubt coming through. Flashing a smirk toward her, he continued to exit the room giving one last remark

 _"Oh Samantha, I never lie."_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys,**_

 _ **A lot of Gin and Sam action in this chapter and a lot more problems then answers with Sam's predicament. Do you think Gin is really telling her the truth about her world being destroyed or is he lying? Comment with your thoughts and soon I will have a poll for who you guys thinks Sam should have some future smexy time with. ;3 See you guys next week!**_

 _ **~SQ**_


	8. Chapter 8

Four more days went by for Sam and they were slowly beginning to run together. A sense of routine began to form for the young woman as she was greeted and brought breakfast by Gin the past few mornings.

To say the least it was odd but to her it was unsettling to find him perched in his chair whenever she woke up, as if he had been watching her from there all along. But other than the creepy behavior, the fox faced Captain would come in make one or two snarky remarks, finish his tea then leave Sam alone once more. On the third day, Gin's remarks revolved around the fact she wasn't exploring the Palace any more. The fourth day was something similar to that, and yesterday was a comment about if she was close to breaking again.

That's all he did, remark, tea then leave but unlike normal Sam was greeted by no one. Feeling slightly dishearten, she got up and went about getting ready for the day in the bathroom. As she finished putting in her contacts she heard the door to her room open. Glancing toward the closed bathroom door, she gave a small sigh before making her way out and a remark on his lips.

Only for the remark to fall flat as the woman took in the person that lingered in the room in front of her. Sweat broke out on Sam's forehead as her gaze froze on the man lingering in the center of the room.

"Well good morning, little pet."

There standing in the center of the room was the last person she wanted to say. The pink haired Espada stood in the center of the room, his amused gaze and creepy smirk directed toward Sam.

"Y-you." The girl stated her voice quickly wavering and growing quiet.

An amused chuckle came from Szayelaporro as he drew close to the frightened girl.

"Yes, little pet. Now how about we continue where we left off last time."

The girl shook her head in response while she back away from him.

"N-no leave me alone."

"Oh so you do speak, how exciting. This should make it fun." The Espada remarked as he backed her up against the wall.

Before Sam could think of a way to fight back, an immense familiar spiritual pressure came from the open doorway, making the two stop in their tracks.

"Szayelaporro."

Both gazes darted over to the doorway where they made out the silhouetted figure. To the two there was no doubt about who it really was but their ideas were confirmed when the figure took a step forward.

"How are you treating our guest?" Aizen questioned making his way into the room.

Sam watched him carefully, his gaze fully on the pink haired Espada who reluctantly bowed his head slightly.

"Lord Aizen-sama, I was just seeing if our guest was in the need of company this morning." The Espada lied keeping his gaze toward the floor.

Sam felt Aizen's curious gaze snapped to her who seemed to be surprised by Szayelaporro's statement.

"Doesn't Gin normally keep you company as of late, Samantha?" The curious man casually questioning as if he didn't already know the answer.

The woman in question, glanced between the two before nodding and meeting Aizen's gaze.

"Yes he has, Lord Aizen but he has not been by today as of yet." Sam explained in a slightly timid voice.

Aizen's gaze did not change before he looked toward his eighth Espada, "Szayelaporro, you are dismissed."

The pink haired man seemed genuinely surprised by Aizen statement before bowing his head once more.

"Yes Lord Aizen-Sama." He replied slightly reluctant before he made his way out of the room, his harden glance snapping to Sam's before he left.

The woman kept her lingering gaze the man in front of her until his gaze snapped to her. Silence lingered between the two before Sam turned her gaze away from the man's unyielding stare.

"Come with me, Samantha."

Before Sam could even ask why, she looked up and saw Aizen making his way out of the room and quickly followed after him. The two started to walk through the white hallways in silence, the only sound being their footsteps that echo through the hallways.

The silent seconds turned into minutes and before Sam knew it, it must of been a whole hour they have been walking in pure silence. Sam's mind raced as they walked, why was he doing this? He was making her follow him around like she was his little toy...his little pet and she was doing nothing about it? Why?

...She was scared, scared of getting in trouble and what her punishment would be. Was she in trouble right now and he was just dragging it out to torture her?

Her mind ran through as a countless amount of scenarios as they continued to walk before she saw Aizen drew to a halt. Quickly drawing to a stop as well, the woman turned her gaze to her captor whose back was still facing her.

"Remain here." He stated firmly before opening a door to his right and walking in, the door closing behind him.

Sam just blinked in surprise as she stared the door she didn't notice before looking down at her balled hands. What the hell is happening?

Time ticked by in silence as Sam just stood there awkwardly outside of the unknown room. After almost what was an hour, the door beside her open but the woman was fidgeting with her hands nervously she failed to notice.

Muddled words and the familiar voice of Aizen snapped Sam's attention to the door. She quickly scrambled to stand up straight and look like she hadn't been fidgeting anxiously for however longer she was there.

The woman's gaze followed the movement of Aizen stepping in the hall and stopping right in front of her. His unreadable gaze snapped to her before drifting up and down her form. Just like he expected she seem to be even on edge just by merely being within his presence. His dark brown stare landed back on the young frighten woman's which reflected exactly what he wanted to see. An amused smirk fell on his lips as his eyes slid closed and he turned her back to her.

"Come along, Samantha."

Once again he started to walk and Sam gave a unseen nod before following the man's trail. This continued for hours, walking then stopping for period of 30 mins to an hour before continuing. All this time, Sam unaware of exactly what they were doing but from the clues she was getting. Aizen was simply making her follow him like a pet while he did his errands. It was so degrading the ombré haired woman pushed back all the disgust she felt and tried to suppress her oncoming rage. By the time Aizen had stopped for the sixth time, Sam's balled hands shook out of fear and rage.

Sam's gaze snapped to Aizen whose gaze was traveling down her form once more before connecting with same amused smirk slid across his lips before showing the woman his back once more.

"That is enough for one may go back to your quarters." Aizen stated as he began to walk away, leaving Sam completely confused and relieved at the same time.

Her gaze followed Aizen retreating figure until he rounded the corner, letting out an annoyed sigh she looked to the door to her right noticing it was her own door. Quickly she pushed open the door and closed it loudly then let out a well deserved groan.

"That...that asshole! Making me walk around behind him like I was his fucking dog...why.. he do that..?" she cried softly into the quiet air. Sam let out another weak frustrated groan as she rested her head against the closed door. Letting out a shaking sigh she closed her eyes, trying to push back the tears of frustration that lingered right on the edge.

Suddenly Sam felt a hand rest on her head, freezing her to the spot as a familiar voice materialized behind her.

"Oh my Sammi-chan those are some bold words against Captain Aizen but in most regards I won't say he sees you as a dog but more like a helpless little bird."

Sam's hazel eyes snapped opened as she quickly turned to face the intruder, her back getting pressed up against the door. Her gaze darted up to Gin who wore condescending smirk and still had his hand on top of her head.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gin?" The woman spit out at the smirking man who was surprised by her harsh tone.

"What a harsh tone. I know you are upset with Captain Aizen but it's just rude to take it out on your friend." The snake hissed as he patted the upset woman's head once more. "Since we're friends why don't we talk over some tea?"

Sam stared at up at him with a look between frustration and sadness. He was surprised to see some much emotion spilling to the surface just after that one little action. Tears brimmed the woman's hazel eyes, she was already on the verge of breaking and falling into Aizen's trap. She truly was a helpless little bird.

Gin observed as the young woman gave barely what was considered a nod before make a move toward the table. Slowly, taking his hand off the top of her head, he stepped aside and gestured toward the small table. Sam made her way over to the table where there was the tea was already set up.

The fox-faced man watched as the young woman took a seat in her normal chair with her upset gaze focused on her lap. He saw she was nervously tugging in the fabric of the dress, clearly conflicted about everything. Keeping the slightly frown off his face, Gin put on his knowing smirk and followed suit after her.

No words were spoke as Gin severed the both of them a cup of tea, but that never stopped his gaze from shifting to her. Sam kept her slightly broken gaze down, she knew she should of kicked Gin out the second she discovered him here but she just couldn't. She wanted...no she need normal interaction with a person and if Gin was offering it she should take it. If she had any more days like today, she knew deep down that she would break and lose what little free will she had left.

"Has the little birdie lose her voice?"

The distressed gaze of Sam snapped to Gin's quickly where the fox-face man saw just how broke she was become. She hastily sucked in a small breath and shook her head.

"No...I-Im ok.." the woman stated, the truth coming out in the broken matter that echoed in her voice.

The ex-captain just stared her down before a frown graced his features, "You are a very poor lair. You are clearly on the edge of breaking."

Sam's frown depthen as she looked down and bit her lip, fighting back the tears breaking the surface.

"I just… I just want to go home or fight back but I can't I'm… helpless. I'm here completely powerless and have no way of defending myself. I-I can't even stand up for myself against that man…" She sobbed, her tears falling down her cheeks as she was powerless to stop even that. "And now I'm pouring my heart out to you as if you care, you'll just use this break down against me."

Gin just watched the crying woman in awe as she rambled on for a few more minutes about things he wasn't expecting her to even utter. As she drew silent , the fox faced man just stared at her while she made an attempt to clean up her face. Slowly he got to his feet and made his way to stand in front of her, towering over the woman's broken form.

Sam looked up at him surprised, as his piercing blue eyes finally meet her hazel ones.A slight frown gracing his lips as he patted her head once more and leaned down beside her ear. Time slowed as she felt the man's face gently brush against her damp cheek, his lips resting right beside her ear.

"Even a little bird locked in a cage, it can still learn to fly, remember that Samantha."

With that the man stepped away out of the woman's personal space once more then turn his back to her.

"Have a good evening, Sammi-chan."

Shocked, Sam watched him walk out of the room and slowly close the door behind him. She sat there and stared at the door waiting for the final click of the lock that for once never came. Her heart skipped as the woman gradually got to her feet and walked over to the door. Cautiously she grabbed the handle and began to turn it and not feel the click on the lock.

Sam sucked in a breath as she pulled the door open and quickly sneak out into the hall where she saw nobody lingering there. Quietly, she darted down the the hall to her left following the fleeting footsteps of Gin that echoed around her. Carefully tailing behind Gin, Sam saw they were making their way toward one of the large throne rooms that resided here.

After a few minutes, the echo of the footsteps vanished completely around one corner leaving Sam to stop dead in her tracks. As silence took over once more, the young woman heard the sound of her heart pounding against her chest. Inching her way to the corner she peered around the corner and was taken back by what she saw. There in the middle of the hallway was a giant hole that held nothing but a dark abyss. The knot of nerves in Sam's stomach got larger as she took a step closer to the gap in reality. She know it was a Garanta and that is probably let somewhere that could be her escape or be her undoing. As she drew near there was a distinct white path that lead into the darkness and to the dark image of what seem to be woods.

Sam glanced behind her before taking the chance and darting into the abyss onto the path. Hopefully she was able to get out of this hell and maybe get some desperately needed help.

* * *

 ** _Well guys, Sam is back and in action! I'm sorry it took so long for me to post a new chapter I've been having a very bad case of writer's block but I promise I'm not dropping my stories. Next week maybe will have a chapter for this story I'm just very behind on the writing and want a few more chapters under my belt before I post. So aplogizes for being a crappy writer and please stick around and don't give up on me and my story. See you guys soon!_**

 _ **~SQ**_


	9. Chapter 9

My feet raced against the solid white light path as I drew closer and closer to the distorted image of freedom in front of me. The sound of my heart banging in my chest and blood pumping filled my ears as I used my fear of being caught escaping push me forward. I knew I had to take this chance now, freedom was a few steps ahead of me and I needed to reach it. Quickly I stepped out of the abyss and onto the grassy ground in front of me the sound of the Garnata snapping shut behind.

My head darted back to see nothing but darken woods in the place of the portal just was. Panting I slowly drew to my feet and took a look around, there was a huge crater in front of me and nothing but slightly thick woods surrounding me. My eyes darted up to the darken skies as I noticed the slight view of looming buildings off in the distance.

From what I saw I had a feeling I was in the park in Karakura Town, a small hopefully grin broke on my lips. I had gotten away I was free, a sad laugh came fell from my lips as my hands grasped my hair.

"I'm free I can get help!...I need to go get help." My voice came out as a hushed whisper before I grabbed the edges of my dress and took off.

I sped past the crater and through the surrounding woods before coming out onto a paved street. Like the park the darken streets were empty. Having no clue where anybody was I took my chance and ran right, hoping I'd run into someone soon.

Darken street after darken street passed me as I continued to sprint forward. I was demanded not to get lost and get caught again knowing if I got caught I'd be severely punished. As I came to a crossroads, I spotted a familiar looking structure just off to the left of the main road.

No way that's...my heart leapt as I took off toward the familiar shop. A large smile broke out as I came to a stop in front of Urahara Shoutén. The shop was dark and seemed to be closed, not letting that stop me I rushed forward.

"Hello?! Please! Open up! I need help!" I shouted as my hands reached forward toward the closed door. Just as my fists came to land on the door, they went completely through it causing me to let out a shout.

"What?!" I yanked my hands back and looking over my hands that seemed to be solid now. Turning my gaze to the door I reached forward again slowly this time and watched as my hand completely phased through the door.

My heartbeat sped up as I slowly pushed my whole body through the wooden door and into the open area of the shop. My eyes darted around the darken shop and spotted a soft light on near the back.

"Someone is awake! Maybe they didn't hear me before." I whispered hopefully, quickly I grabbed my dress hem once more and started to head toward the light when I was brought to a halt.

My eyes widen as I darted my gaze at the pale hand grabbing my forearm.

"I'd stop where you are, foolish woman unless you want me to use force."

My blood froze as I slowly craned my neck back to see my worse fear. Ulquiorra stood right behind me, his expressionless gaze directed on me and just behind stood an arrancar I knew but had yet to meet, Luppi.

"Oh look the little human girl is terrified." The new Sexta Espada hissed, a smirk growing on his lips.

As Ulquiorra's gaze snapped to Luppi, I pulled my arm away from the 4th Espada and ran to the back.

"Help!" The word ripped through my throat as I let my fear take over and pleaded for help.

Before I got too far, a white blurry mass suddenly was in front of me. My face cladded into the 6th Espada who was suddenly in front of me with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Oh look the little human wants to run."

Within a flash, his cover hand was gripping my throat tightly and the floor fall away from my feet as I was lifted up. Strangled grasps and clawing hands came from me as I stared down at the Espada in horror.

My panicked gaze darted behind the now laughing Espada as I saw a shadow shifted in the lit room just down the hall.

"H-h-he-l-"

"Shut up, little human! Nobody is coming to help you." Luppi snarled back his grip growing tighter around my throat.

My choked breaths grew rapid and more frantic as the lack of air to my lungs started to to effect my whole body. I had to fight back, I can't go back there. I don't want to go back there. I want to be free!

With the strength I had, I quickly planted my heel roughly into the replaced Sixth Espada with force. A cry of pain came from Luppi as he dropped me and grabbed his face. Air rushed to my lungs as i took a strangled breath and tried to get to my feet.

Suddenly a rough blow strike me across the face, a cry of pain ripped through my throat as a foot pressed my face down to the floor.

"Why you little bitch! How dare you, you ruin my face!" The sexta Espada hissed, his voice shaking with rage and blood streaming down his slightly broken nose.

My pained gaze darted up at him as his foot was lifted off my face only to be brought down again.

"Let me return the favor!"

Over and over his foot was slammed down on my swelling and bleeding face, my cries coming out quieter and quieter after each blow. My vision growing darker and darker as the abuse continued until it suddenly halted and the muffled voice of Ulquiorra spoke up.

"That's enough Luppi. She is more than subdued, it's time we returned."

The blackness swirled around my vision as I caught glimpses of the two Espada moving around me. Words being exchanged quickly faded as my ears began to ring from the impact my head had just suffered. Next thing I knew I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and pick me off the floor then I slipped into the darkness.

The next time I opened my eyes I saw, a hazy figure standing above me their mouth moving as if trying to reach me but I couldn't hear them. I quickly fall back into sleep as the pain took over once more.

I fade in and out of reality only hearing and seeing bits of pieces of the world around me. It must of been days since I tried to leave and the topic that I heard was mainly about me.

When my eyes open full for the first time, the room is was quiet and seemed empty. A white ceiling filled the vision of my right eye while in my left all I saw was darkness. My heart jumped as my hand darted over my left eye and gashed the bandage there. A sigh of relief left my lips as I lowered my hand and pushed myself up to sit up slowly. My hazel gaze slide slowly to the right and left of me, I seemed to be back in my room back in Huecho Mundeo, back to my prison.

My sight drew to a halt as I spotted a tuff of blue hair peeking over the edge of the couch along with what sounded like quiet snoring. A frown graced my lips as I slowly shuffled to the edge of the bed my good eye still on the head of hair. As my feet dropped down to the floor, the weight of my body suddenly came crashing down as my legs gave out. I landed on my bottom with a loud thump and a cry of surprise and pain.

A startled grumble came from the couch as I heard a lot of shuffling and an annoyed sigh. Footsteps filled the air as I darted my gaze up to the figure who drew to a stop in front of me. Of course I had seen him before but never this close up. His electric blue eyes were glaring down at me from behind some strands of his blue unkempt hair. A well placed scowl was on his face only part of being hidden by the particle jaw bone on his right cheek.

"You woke me up, brat." He hissed his glare not softening.

"I-I fell...my legs gave out underneath me, I'm sorry." I choked out quietly my throat still sore from Luppi's grip.

Grimmjow didn't blink as he reached down and snatched me by the collar of my dress, pulling me to my feet. Our stare didn't break as he let go of my collar and tucked his hand into his pocket.

He stayed silent as he turned and made his way toward to the door.

"Uh wait."

The blue haired arrancar paused and looked over his shoulder a look of annoyance on his face.

"What you say brat?"

I swallowed and glanced as the empty sleeve hanging where his right arm was suppose to be. I quickly met his eyes once more and frowned.

"I'm sorry about your arm and your friends…"

I watched as his gaze narrowed and he turned back toward me suddenly appearing in front of me, grabbing my dress once more this time lifting me of the floor.

"I didn't ask your pity, so don't you dare look at me with those fucking eyes!" He shouted up at me, angry and a hint of something else I could identify laced in his voice.

"I don't pity you, Grimmjow." I stated quietly, putting a hand on top of the one grasping me.

His scowl froze and darted from my hand to my face before he dropped me back on the bed and vanished from the room.

I bounced lightly on the bed before sighing quietly and closing my eye. I took a few deep breaths before reopening my eye, a glint of red caught my gaze and I slowly turned my head to the nightstand by the bed. There sitting there as if it always did, was the red crystal flower clip. It just sat there and taunted me, reminding me that putting it back on meant I obey once more. A low angry growl came from me as I snatched the clip, squeezing it so tightly, my hand began to hurt.

"No...I'm not being obedient anymore." I hissed lowly, recoiling my arm back ready to throw the clip against the wall and let it shatter.

Halfway through my swing a hand tightly grasped my wrist halting the movement and making me freeze along with it. The clip however slipped from my fingers but failed to fall to the floor as it was caught in a second similar hand.

"It's inappropriate to throw away a gift, Samantha." The voice cut through the eerie silence that hung in the air.

My ears rung as I slowly turned my gaze up to the stern face of Aizen whose face didn't hold that normal condensing smirk and his eyes blazed like an angry fire. I must've looked like a ghost since I could feel the blood drain from my face. Aizen's dark eyes bore into me as he took the flower hair clip and set it back down on the nightstand before his fingers grasped my chin.

My breath got caught in my throat as I stare up at the man I feared beyond anything. I felt the grip of his hand tightening painfully around my wrist making me bite back a wince of pain. My body shook completely, showing Aizen exactly what he wanted, the fact I was terrified of him.

"You must have understood your place and the fact you are the safest at my side." The hand grasped my chin shifted, his thumb brush itself against my trembling lower lip. "You will never step out of line like that again, Samantha."

I nodded slowly giving him a silent answer, the fire behind his eyes failed to die down but instead grew. A familiar smirk graced Aizen's lips once more his two fingers now slowly dragging across my lips. I watched stunned as a something strange flashed in his eyes, something that made my stomach knot.

"Grimmjow."

My eyebrows knit together as I heard Aizen call for the former sexta Espada who appeared in the room with a whoosh. My head darted to my right as I saw the Espada just a few feet away with an annoyed look on his face. Aizen's fingers slowly grasped my chin once more and drew my surprised face back to him. The hand on my wrist loosing up a bit and trailing it's way up my arm to my exposed shoulder.

"I want you to watch over her for now until Ulquiorra has returned." He commanded his fingers brushing my lips once more, "Make sure she is ...well taken care of."

The hand traveling up my arm stopped and pushed back the hair hanging in my face, before he tucked it in his pocket. Aizen slowly lifted my face toward his, just barely a few inches apart from mine now. I could feel his warm breath on mine and feel my cheeks grew hot with embarrassment as I keep his gaze. His thumb brushed my lips once more then my cheek, his smirk growing bigger and his eyes narrowing.

"Now be good, Samantha. I don't wish to reprimand you in the future or next time I will not be as gentle."

His hand finally left my face and went to his pocket along with the other, he turned on his heel making his way to the door. My gaze following him as he drew to a stop and sending a knowing smirk toward Grimmjow, who narrowed his eyes. A flash of a smirk was sent over his shoulder at me before the room grow cold and the mastermind had finally left in the blink of an eye.

The second after he left my legs gave out, surprising both me and Grimmjow who just stared at me shocked. Broken pants and sobs came from me as my hands landed on the ground in front of me and my heart beat loudly in my ears. What the hell was that? Why the hell was he being so touchy with me? It was beyond creepy and scared me by what he meant about next time.

"I don't wish to reprimand you in the future or next time I will not be as gentle."

A shiver raced through my body as I slam my fists to the ground in frustration and fear, a loud scream came from me.

"That son of a bitch!"

Another loud scream came from me as I pounded my hands on to the ground and hunched myself over, my forehead touching the ground. Silence took over as I quieted down and just laid there hunched over. The only presence still lingering in the room being Grimmjow who was silent as ever. A few minutes went by in complete silence, no shuffling or shifting just the sounds of quiet breathing filled the air.

"Yo brat...get up." Grimmjow's rough voice cut through the silence as I felt the toe of his foot prode my side slightly.

I glanced up at the towering Arrancar, an annoyed glare was focused on me but behind the annoyance I could see something I just couldn't make out. I pushed myself up so I was sitting up and quickly wiped my one eye pushing back the tears on the brink. Slowly I pushed myself to my feet and meet the blue gaze in front of me, which narrowed before turning away.

"Stop crying you brat. It won't do you any good."

Grimmjow started to make his way to toward the couch as I became a second thought to him. I watched him just plop down and turn his gaze toward the ceiling. Frowning slightly, I made my way toward the bathroom to see exactly how much damage was done to my face.

I walked into the bathroom and stopped dead at the person looking back at me. My skin was paler, body thinner than it had ever been, showing the fact I have been immobile at least for a few days. My face held most of the damage, my forehead was bound with bandages and I have a patch of gauze on top of my left eye that seemed a bit blood also there was a small bandage on my right cheek. My gaze traveled up and down my reflection only stopping at my right wrist, the material of the sleeve was slightly bunched up there from a result of Aizen. I slowly pushed the rest of the sleeve back to reveal a large bruise beginning to form on my practically white skin.

Anger coursed through me as I bite down on my trembling lower lip, lowering my gaze and my sleeve I let the tears roll down the one side of my face. I couldn't believe how low and terrified he had made me feel and how he taunted in front of his subordinate like that.

"I'm not letting that happen again…" A new fire sparked inside me as I darted my gaze up to my reflection now completely changed and determined.

 ** _"I'm going to fight back."_**


	10. Chapter 10

The next day flew by quickly, I still wasn't allowed to leave my prison but did have the company of Grimmjow who ignored me most of the time. A low rank Arrancar did stop by and take care of my wounds, I luckily had the patch over my eye removed and didn't lose complete sight in that eye. I did however have a cluster of black lingering in the far left corner of my eye leaving me with a larger blind spot than most there. With my other wounds were healed and I was giving the ok to begin to wonder the next day.

I hide the smirk I felt come on when I heard that news, it meant I could start trying to find a way out and see if I could do anything to help with what I knew was coming up soon. I had charted out a calendar to when I knew Orihime would arrive here and when Ichigo and the gang would follow. I kept it hidden by putting it on the shower wall with waterproof eyeliner that I had no use for now and was brought here with my things.

Today, marked that she would be here within a week, which gave me little time to figure out what exactly I was going to do. I sighed as I marked off another day on the makeshift calendar, after my failed escape I had been unconscious for nearly a week and with the last few days of recovering I had lost time. My best chance of getting out of here was either getting the Hôgyoku or getting one of the Espada or Arrancar who don't believe in Aizen to take me to the world of the living.

"Yo! Brat! You have already spent an hour in there already! Get the fuck out!" The loud booming voice of Grimmjow broke my concentration and the loud pounding on the door didn't help either.

I let out a rather loud sigh and quickly stood up, tucking the eyeliner away in one of the dress's pockets before smoothing it out and charging toward the door. I flung the door open with force my hazel gaze darting on the arrancar's form towering in front of me.

"What the hell do you want Grimmjo…" I felt my voice die in my throat as I noticed a figure standing off to the side and behind him.

The annoyed look on my face quickly turned into a confused frown as my gaze slowly took the figure's details into focus. My heart nearly stopped as I thought I recognized a smirking Gin, who put a finger to his lips before vanishing within a blink.

Grimmjow's scowl didn't fade as he just watched my reaction and glanced over his shoulder at what I was staring at. Seeing nothing the former Espada rolled his eyes and focused his glare on me once.

"What the hell you staring at? There is nothing there." He snapped, a snarl gracing his lips.

My surprised gaze darted to him as it turned into a glare, "Shut up and stop acting like you care."

"I don't care, brat."

It was my turn to roll my eyes and push my way past the tall non-human, "Whatever, I'm going to walk around for a bit."

"As if you are. I don't feel like following a brat like you around." Grimmjow retorted, turning toward me as I made my way to the door.

I stopped at the closed door and shrugged not turning to face him, "Then don't. I don't care if you follow or not. It's not going to be my ass that gets in trouble if you don't."

With that I took my chance as left the room with a slam of the door behind me, only doing it for an effect since honestly I kind of wish he did come with me. Pushing back my shaking resolve I took off down the hallway and began to reexplore my surroundings. Within a few minutes, I found the kitchen, meeting room, audience hall (which I dubbed throne room #1), throne room #2 and the door that took me to the indoor desert. I stopped in front of that door knowing that the last time I was on the other side I ran into a handful of Espada. Would I run into many more if I dared to go forward?

I let out a small sigh and pushed my way into the overly bright space once more taking a few seconds to adjust my eyes before seeing nothing but walkways, red towers and piles upon piles of sand. I closed the door behind me and started to follow the pathway in front of me that stretch out to a few miles ahead until it reached other building. Glancing my hazel eyes up to the fake sun and blue skies, I let a small sad smile grace my lips. Right now and the few hours I spend here last time was the most time I had seen some sort of sunlight in the last three weeks.

My feet began to taken me along the path as I just listen to the sound of the silence that filled the air. Like before I summarized that this place had a sense of beauty to it even though I was a prison. After a bit I began to overheard a set of voice from below the walkway, as I drew closer I looked over the edge and spotted two familiar Arrancar ahead.

"Tsk, this is just so boring I wish we could just attack them now. Those pathetic humans wouldn't see it coming."

My gaze narrowed on the one that spoke as I could only see his back but the odd shape of the collar of his, felt like a red flag. As I turned my gaze to the second arrancar, I stopped dead as I saw he was staring me down with almost a hateful scorn.

"Master Nnoitora." The small arrancar stated nodding his head toward my direction.

The said arrancar stopped his grumbling and turned his hidden gaze to me. Oh dear god, I thought as I watched a large creepy smirk break out onto his face. His form suddenly vanished from my sights as a familiar whoosh sound occurred to my left, right in my new blind spot.

"Well if it isn't Aizen's little toy." The Espada hissed in my ear his voice sending chills down my spine.

I whipped around to face him, my back being pushed up against the small wall behind me. Nnoitora was arched over me, his one hand was placed to my right blocking off a way for me to escape the other creeping toward my face. He was encasing me like a spider hovering over its prey before taking the fatal blow. His smirk didn't flatten as I quickly tried to mask my full blown terror. Of all the Arrancar I had to run into it had to be the woman hating asshole who already spoke up against about me being there.

"What's a thing like you doing alone without her owner?"

"Im taking a walk and I don't have an owner." I sniped back bravely which wasn't the smartest idea.

The Espada face hardened slightly before his grin grew wider, "Well if that's the case how about me and you have some fun."

His overly large hand landed on my exposed shoulder and his fingers started to pull at the fabric. My eyes widen at his implication and quickly tried to smack his hand away which he grabbed tightly.

"You know the more you struggle the more fun it will be for me." Nnoitora hissed, his face dipping down toward mine while his other hand roughly grasped my face.

"Stop it! Let me g-" my cries were cutoff as the 5th Espada's lips came crashing onto mine so forcefully I almost fell back over low bearing wall.

Strangled muffled screams came from me as I struggled to push him away with me with my free hand. I pounded on his chest which he just ignored and continued to run his tongue across my lips before he bit down on my lip making me gasp. He quickly took advantage of my open mouth and slipped in his tongue which dominated my own.

Tears started to break the surface as my assault continued on, quickly pushing them back I bit down on the Espada's tongue. The taste of blood filled my mouth and the foreign bleeding tongue left my mouth along with his hand disappearing from my chin. I spat up the Arrancar's blood before my gaze darted to the red face Nnoitora.

Fear flooded my senses once more as I took in the pure rage and slight pleasure plaster on the Espada's face. Blood was running down the corner from of his smirk and he quickly licked it up with a look of glee.

A loud booming laugh came from him as his hand wiped his mouth then snatched my face again.

"I'm going to have so much fun breaking you."

Nnoitora started to creep toward my face when suddenly he was yanked back completely, his grip completely absent. My eyes darted behind to see an Arrancar I had least expected to see pulling him back. Her olive skin and blonde hair was a red flag identifier, she was the third Espada of Aizen's Army, Harribel.

"What do you think you are doing, Nnoitora?"

The Espada in question's face contoured into one of disgust as he wrench his shoulder out of the woman's grasp.

"That's none of your business, Harribel. It's just between me and the little brat here."

Harribel's blue eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, "This young lady isn't your business. You have heard what Lord Aizen said about harming this girl. Do you want to lose your rank?"

Nnoitora scowled toward the blonde haired woman before shooting me a similar glare.

"I guess you lucked out this time, bitch." He snarled at him before vanishing along with his Fraccion.

I swallowed my fear and turned my gaze to the woman in front of me who was just glaring at the spot where her comrade left.

"Thank you, miss-Harribel." She stated her gaze falling onto me and softening.

"Are you are ok, Miss Samantha?"

I gave a nod and wiped my mouth, "Yes I am. Thank you again."

I bowed forward to the Espada in thanks which seemed to amuse her but not in the sinister way but a motherly way.

"That is good to hear. Don't be so timid, men here will walk all over you if you act like that." She stated sternly, I watched her gaze look me up and down before continuing, "Join me and my subordinates for some tea."

I felt myself blink several times to see if I heard what I thought, "Really? You would like me to join but I'm just a human."

Harribel gave a sincere chuckle before nodding, "Yes you are but you also look like you could do with some female company."

I nodded and gave a small smile, " I'd like that very much, Thank you."

Her eyes narrowed as if she was smiling behind her collar before turning and gesturing me to follow.

"Come along. My room is this way."

The walk was quiet but didn't feel awkward or tense since the Espada was walking beside me rather than in front of me. Before I knew it I was in front of a large door that was in one of the red pillars that surround the sandy landscape. Harribel moved forward and pushed open of the door, revealing a large white room that had two couches, a table, a large pile of pillow in the far corner and three arrancar that all turned to the open door.

"Master Harribel."

The three woman arrancar called out to the Espada in unison before they turned their gaze to me. I felt my stomach twist as their eyes watched me carefully, and I glanced over each one of their features.

The closest one was tall with dark skin and wild hair that was top with a white bone head piece. Her hollow hole was just right above her navel and wore a very exposing top. The one by the table had a covered hand up to her face and had long green hair that was top with a curved bone fragment that looked like an eyelash. The last arrancar was sitting on the couch with a permanent scowl on her face. She had short blue hair that parted in the middle and a bone fragment down the center of her scalp and had a small horn protruding from it. Their names were lost on me but I recognized their faces the second we walked in.

"Master Harribel, what is she doing here?" The tall dark haired arrancar exclaimed, her shocked gaze shifting to her leader.

Harribel walked into the room, her arms crossed under her bust.

"She will be joining us for tea, Mila Rose." The Espada's blue gaze turned back to me and she gestured her head forward.

"Come in Samantha."

I scurried inside and close the door behind me then made my way toward the center of the room. Harribel watched me before looking toward her fraccions, "Samantha this is Mila Rose," she gestured toward the dark haired woman who nod, "that Sung-Sun," the green haired woman lowered her sleeve showing me a small smile, "and that is Appache" the woman on the couch scoffed slightly toward me.

I swallowed my nerves and gave a bow, "It's nice to meet you all and thank you for letting me join you."

"What have I told you about being timid, now come and join us."

Tea went by without a hitch all the female Arrancars were slow to warming up but once they did, it became an enjoyable time. Hours passed and I actually enjoyed myself for the first time in weeks. Before I knew it, it was evening and Tosen had come to take me back to my chambers.

After thanking the 3rd Espada and her Fraccions, we made our way back through the hall. Tosen walking in front of me silently and always seem to give me dirty looks. I followed him like the good little prisoner I was suppose to be. He let me into the room and and closed to the door with a slam that just made me jump slightly.

I sighed and glanced around the room and saw that Grimmjow wasn't anywhere to be seen. Taking the red flower clip out of my hair (which I wore because I didn't want to feel the wrath of Aizen again) , I made my way toward the bathroom my hands running through my hair. I felt after my strange day involving an assault to myself...I needed a long shower.

I pushed the closed door to the bathroom and drew to an immediate halt as my eyes fell on a strange sight. There stepping out of the shower dripping wet was Grimmjow...completely naked. My gaze widen as they darted up and down his body quickly before connecting with his electric blue eyes. Heat flooded my cheeks as my mouth fell open to give a so sort of response.

"What the fuck?! Get out!" He shouted, his cheeks getting red in either anger or embarrassment.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I screamed back, retreating and slammed the door shut.

My face was flush as I leaned against the wall beside the door my mind keep darting to that uhm*cough* sexy *cough* image.

Quickly moving away from the door, I tried to push away the image plaguing my mind and try to find something else to preoccupy my time. After about thirty minutes of humming and fiddling my dress, I heard the bathroom door finally open from my spot of the couch.

My hazel gaze darted up to Grimmjow who was jacketless and had a towel slung over his shoulders. I felt my cheeks grow hot once more as I darted my gaze away and quickly got up. We both made our ways to pass each other when Grimmjow grabbed my arm drawing to a halt.

"Hold on a second."

My head darted up to him as his narrowed blue gaze fell down on me. His hand let go of my arm and fell on my chin making me freeze. Was he going to take advantage of me like Nnoitora did or worse?

"What happened?" His words floored me as I felt his finger prodded at certain parts on my chin making me flinch. There were bruises?

"Who grabbed at your face?" He repeated being more direct with his question.

I looked down before looking up into his eyes, my expression growing still.

"Nnoitora tried to force himself on me."

The former Espada's eyes widen before he became confused.

"Tried? What stopped him?"

I swallowed, "I bit his tongue, hard."

He stayed silent as his hand leaving my face slowly, "Hard enough to draw blood?"

I nodded and watched a flick of amusement flash in his eyes before he nodded and turned forward.

"Next time, knock, brat." With that he made his way to the couch and sat down, his focus on something else.

I stared at him for a second, surprised by the concern he just showed me. Hiding a small smile I made my way into the bathroom, unaware of the blue gaze trailing after me.

* * *

 _Hey guys!_

 _Now that was an interesting chapter, don't you think so? We have some great moments with Sam and Grimmy, Nnoitora and Harribel. Some interesting chemistry between her and Grimmy that might spark something or maybe Gin? Hmmm let me know what you guys think and who you would maybe like to see our girl with. I'll be posting late next week since it is the holidays and stuff so don't worry I abandoned you guys again. That will not happen! Fingers crossed!_

 _~SQ_


	11. Chapter 11

Two days had gone by and Grimmjow seem to be lightening up a bit about watching me and I have grown comfortable with his company as well. We both shared each other's company and wondered Hueco Mundo together. Most of the time words weren't share but we seem to communicate with each other with simple looks. Everything was going much better however I kept feeling less and less like myself...like I was growing weaker.

Today started out normally with breakfast at the table with Grimmjow who normally just watched and fiddle silverware. Before I could begin to eat the door to the room open and two surprising figures walked in. My blood froze as my eyes were glued onto the duo who walked in, Aizen and Ulquiorra. Both sets of eyes were on me, making my skin crawl. The Espada drew to a stop a ways back while Aizen continued to stroll forward.

"Good morning, Samantha." Aizen spoke up coming to a halt in front of me. His hand once again grasped my chin although this time not as tightly but gently "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine...Lord Aizen." I lied through clenched teeth.

He gave a small nod as his hand pushed back some of my stray hair. His amused smirk never flatten as he asked another question.

"Is it true you were planning to ask one of the arrancar to help you escape, Samantha?"

My eyes visibly widen and the amused look on his face fell before there was a sudden stinging pain and loud smack as he brought his hand across my face. The sound of Grimmjow jumping to his feet followed the slap as Aizen yanked my face back to him.

"That was unwise."

My panicked eyes met his dark unreadable ones, his fingers digging into my skin.

"Now I'll ask you not to go against me again. If you break my trust once more, I will not give you the choice on how you are treated here and you will be at the mercy of whomever I see fit." Aizen hissed out the threat, yanking my face up and pulling me to my feet. He brought his face beside him so his lips were beside my ear. "And you should know by now if that happens, you wouldn't be able to survive it."

With that he roughly shoved me back with so much force I collided onto the ground painfully. I stared up at Aizen in terror as his hard expression narrowed as he quickly glanced to Grimmjow. The former Espada's hand seem to be shaking in rage as he kept his narrowed gaze on his so called leader.

"Ulquiorra, she is your responsibility for now. If you feel she is looking to find a way to escape, punish her how you see fit." Aizen ordered, his eyes falling onto my shaking form once more.

"Grimmjow, you are dismissed."

I glanced at Grimmjow who seem to be holding back whole lot of emotion. Through strained teeth, he replied with a curt 'yes sir' before walking out. My heart dropped as I watched him slam the door behind him, my only comfort once again being ripped away from me.

"Ulquiorra, get her cleaned up and brought to me." Aizen instructed toward the silent Espada.

My head snapped to Aizen who still was looking down at me with a disdain expression but that flick of something like last time. He stayed silent as he turned on his heel and left the room leaving me a heap on the floor like a broken toy.

Before I knew it tears raced down my cheeks and a pale hand yanked me to my feet.

"Get up, woman. Stop your pointless crying." Ulquiorra ordered heartlessly toward me.

My pained gazed darted to him and turned to rage as I shove him away from me.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

For the second time that day a cold hand struck me across the face, this one much harder.

"Cease your pointless crying."

My glare slowly turned to him as I spit the blood out at his feet.

"Fuck you."

Ulquiorra glanced down at the blood before looking back up at me. His expression not waver before he finally spoke up.

"Get yourself cleaned up woman. Lord Aizen wishes to see you and if you don't I will use force."

A dry weak chuckle came from me as I racked my hands through my hair.

"Go ahead! Use it! I'm not going to fucking take orders from anyone anymore...I just wanted to be free and maybe not worry about dying every second but no! Now I'm stuck here...because of you and that fucking bastard." I shouted my hand falling on my swelling cheek as more tears came racing down my cheeks.

Silence filled the air as I looked up at him, he looked like he didn't even move or cared. Another weak chuckle came from me as I turned toward the bathroom door.

"Tch, like you care...You don't understand feelings whatsoever… you don't even know what a heart is, Ulquiorra." With that I slammed the bathroom door shut and let out a loud scream of anger and frustration.

My vision went red and my heartbeat filled my ears, pounding louder and louder until it stopped suddenly. The sensation of warm hands grasped my wrists and my cloudy vision darting down to the pale hands in confusion.

"Oh my Sammi-chan. What sort of a mess have you gotten yourself into?"

My heart leapt as I looked up slowly the cloudiness of my vision clearing. There in front of me bearing bright silver hair and a very heartbroken smile was…

" _Gin..?"_

* * *

 _WOOO Stuff really heat up in this chapter! I bet you guys didn't see that coming! Bwhahaha...I'm horrible to my characters but look who made a surprise come back into the story...GIN! God I missed the silver haired snake._

 _Apologizes_ _for posting later then I promised btw, I was really sick in the beginning of the week and hen found out I have_ _phenomena_ _. I can promise you I will be posting a new chapter next week but things will probably change when it come closer to Christmas._ _I want to say thanks for all the favorites,follows and reviews I have gotten over the last few weeks. I really appreciate any support for the story and it really helps me push myself forward to keep writing._

 _Anyway enough sappiness and a quick questions to all my followers, I draw artwork for my stories this one and Bleach:Bonded Souls, and I looking for a way for you guys to see it without too much of a hassle. Either PM or post a Review if you would be interested in something like this and let me know what platform would be the best, either Tumblr or Deviantart._

 _Love you guys!_

 _~SQ_


	12. Chapter 12

My vision went red and my heartbeat filled my ears, pounding louder and louder until it stopped suddenly. The sensation of warm hands grasped my wrists and my cloudy vision darting down to the pale hands in confusion.

"Oh my Sammi-chan. What sort of a mess have you gotten yourself into?"

My heart leapt as I looked us slowly the cloudiness of my vision clearing. There in front of me bearing bright silver hair and a very heartbroken smile was…

" _Gin..?"_

"Hello little bird."

A wet weak chuckle came from me as I reached forward and grabbed at the black fabric surrounding him. I looked him up and down seeing he was wrapped in a black cloak that shrouded everything but his face and hands. Before I could ask why he was wearing something like that he pulled my hand away from him.

"You have caused a lot quite a mess." His hand ran over my own gently which stung with pain.

I looked down and saw my hands were cut up and bleeding, my gaze darted to the shattered glass surrounding me on the ground. Did I shatter the mirror?

"Yes you seem to be in a bit of a blind rage." Gin stated as he pulled out some bandages and began to wrap them around my injured hands.

I turned my gaze to him, my mind reeled as I followed his hands gently wrap mine up, why exactly was he here? I thought he was told not to see me anymore cause he was the one who let me escape…

"There, little bird. You are all fixed up, now you have to get cleaned up." He explained cutting off my thoughts reminding me what that meant.

I shook my head, tears start threatening to pour over my eyes once more, "No,no no… please I don't want to… please just let me go… take me to Kisuke he can help, please."

Gin's hand grabbed my face, his blue eyes falling onto my own, his expression unreadable.

"Stop thinking like that. That talk will get you killed, Samantha. Do you want to want to die?"

I shook my head slowly biting back my sob, "no."

"Then follow the rules he has set for you and live. And when the moment comes to fight back, you do so but not is not the time." His hand,dropped from my face and pushed my messed up hair back. "Be a good little bird and do as you are told."

I felt his lips press against my forehead before he completely vanished in a blink of an eye, leaving me alone and confused.

My hand drifted up to my head were I still felt the lingering warmth of Gin's lips on my forehead, why the hell did he do that...it was so out of character for him...or at least from what I knew so far it was. Lowering my hand to the other I looked at both of my bandage wrapped hands before looking at the shattered mirror in front of me.

"He was right, I really made a mess…"

I took the next several minutes, cleaning up the shattered mirror and cleaning myself up as well as I could. After running some warm water over my now sore face, I took one finally deep sigh and turned toward the door to my room. I knew now if I wanted to see the end of this story, I need to follow Gin's advice and be a good little bird. I reprised a small smile as I touched my forehead once more...Thank you Gin.

Lowering my hand and marching forward opening the door and stepped out into my room where Ulquiorra still was. He was standing by the bed, his hand wrapped around a familiar red object. His gaze focused on the object as if he was analyzing it and seeing what exactly was made up of. I watched as he didn't to acknowledge me even as I made my way over to the other side of the bed to watch him. His hands glided over the red flower hair clip slowly and gently as if he was holding a small bird.

"Have you finished your fit, woman?"

His voice broke the silence and his green eyes snapped to mine, the lack of emotion reflected in them.

"Yes."

The Espada made his way around the bed, the clip still in his hand and his gaze still locked with me. He lifted up the hair clip up, his hand still drifting over the crystal material.

"What is this?"

I frowned slightly and gently reached out to take it from his hand, "It's a hair clip...it was a gift from Lord Aizen."

Before I could grab it, Ulquiorra brushed the hair back on my left and slid the clip in, making my face flush deeply. His hand lingered in the end of my hair for another second or so as he kept my gaze before he pulled away and made his way toward the door.

"Come along, it's time for you to see Lord Aizen."

 _-N &R-_

I walked behind Ulquiorra nice and quietly, trying to ignore the soft throbbing in my cheek and the knot in my stomach. We were in front of Aizen's room before we knew it and just being there already caused my heart to race. As Ulquiorra knocked a muffled yes came from the other side and we quickly entered the room.

Wrong...something was wrong…my heart raced and a wave of exhaustion began to pour over me. Aizen stood a bit further in the room his usual smirk on once more and his gaze fixed on me.

"Come here, Samantha." He beckoned his hand waving toward himself.

I slowly stepped around Ulquiorra as I began to make my way toward him. Every step becoming harder and harder as I felt myself pant softly as if out of breath. Before I was halfway, a pillar beside Aizen rose up from the ground. My feet drew to an unsure halt before glancing at the pillar then Aizen who just motioned me again.

"Come."

I swallowed my nerves and tried to quiet my heavy breaths as I proceed forward once more. My eyes stayed on the pillar as it carefully began to open and my legs suddenly felt like jelly for a second. My heartbeat growing louder in my ears and my breathing getting heavier and more frantic.I drew to a stop in front of Aizen, his brown gaze watching me before he gestured to the pillar which was about to open fully.

"This is the Hôgyoku."

As the orb appeared in my sights, I collapsed to the ground a sudden wave of exhaustion coursing through me. My loud panting and gasps of air filled my hearing as the ground and even the air began to shake.

The whole of Hueco Mundo began to feel an extremely overwhelming spiritual pressure come crashing down onto the area. All the hollows, Arrancar and Espada felt the jarring intrusion that plagued them straight to their core.

Me on the other hand, had my forehead pressed against the ground as my heart felt like it was struggling to beat, my gasps for air echoing through the room. W-was I...dying? W-why was it so hard to move or breath or...think? Just as my mind started to fade into the abyss, the overwhelming feeling of death vanished. My whole body feel limp from the strange assault, my mind and body struggling to recover.

As I closed my eyes and tried to slowed my panting, Aizen's amused tone cut through the lingering silence.

"Ulquiorra, take her back to her room."

"Yes sir." Loud footsteps echoed through the room then warm arms wrapped around my waist and I was suddenly being cradled (bridal style) by Ulquiorra. I wearily opened my eyes to see Aizen wearing his usual smirk and have his eyes narrowed dangerously at me.

Sliding my eyes shut once more, I felt Ulquiorra turn and walk out of the room. Once he set foot outside the heavy weight still on my chest lifted greatly and my breathing become quieter. Weakly, I reached forward and grabbed the front of the Espada's jacket.

"W-what.." I took another strangled breath and turned my exhausted gaze to him, "W-what happened to me?"

His hard gaze fell down onto me before snapping forward, his response being just silence.

My hand tightened around his jacket as I struggled to keep my ever so heavy eyes open.

"P-please...Ulquiorra. Just tell me." I panted feeling the overwhelming feeling of sleep starting to creep up on me.

He drew to a short stop after I said his name and looked down at me with a look that was calculating. His eyes narrowed before he looked forward and continued toward my room. My eyes slid closed and the dark started to consume me, my consciousness staying alert just to hear him say.

" _Perhaps you're not completely worthless after all."_

* * *

 _Hey Everyone,_

 _So I have posted on-time for once, WOO-HOO...Ok so it's a day late. I'm sorry! DON'T KILL ME!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _So... wasn't that an interesting chapter aye? I bet you didn't expect that...ok honestly folks, I don't have much to say about this chapter but I do promise I will start the actual plot of Bleach soon. Sam will meet all our favorites hero and so on and will not be useless or be used as a punching bag...as much. Anyways as I said last chapter I will be on a small hiatus of a few weeks until the holidays are over and such. So for all my fans, Happy Holidays and I will see all of you next year!_

 _~SQ_


	13. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hi guys!**

 **I know this isn't a new chapter but it is a little announcement about what I mentioned a while back. I have officially created a Tumblr and have started to post artwork for the story on there. You can follow me on there now and see the artwork I have drawn for most chapter and chat about Bleach and other things you guys like. Please check me out on there and if you are feeling nice, feel free to shot me a follow on there! The link is below and you will get a new chapter at the beginning of next month guys, promise!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **~SQ**

www . theshinigamiandthequincy . tumblr . com


	14. Chapter 13

**_Hey Guys! Guess whose back! It's me! Sorry I have been gone for so long, I kind of got out of a Bleach mood and started to just write random story for a mental break. Anyway since I am back later then I promised, I am giving you guys a treat. You will not only get one new chapter but TWO! WOO! I can't make any promises about posting as frequent as I use to because I've been a bit of a writer's block. Enough of me chatting and ENJOY!_**

* * *

 _The sun shone brightly as The young girl clung tightly to her mother's hand. Laughter and happy voices filled the cool November air as the crowds of tourists and locals pushed their way around blonde haired girl stared at the Japanese style surrounding before looking back to see where they had just come from. It was her first time at Epcot in Disney and she was blown away with the World Showcase. Her family had already seen half of the countries surrounding the large lake and had finally stopped in the faux Japan._

 _"Look hunny, we are in Japan!" The tall blonde woman, her mother declared loudly to the girl who was awe-struck._

 _The child's grin grew as her hazel gaze quickly flew over each of the larger buildings. She took in each of the wonderful sights around her and only draw to a stop when she say the bright red pillars in the water just by the edge of the lake. The pillars look like a giant rectangle that had the bottom side submerged into the water. It also have two small pillars in front of It was truly a sight to see. However the girl noticed everybody was just walking past it, not giving it a second glance except for one man who stood at the edge of the pavement and stared up at it._

 _The man seemed hard for the girl see clearly but something told the girl to go over to him. Looking quickly at her distracted mom, she slipped her small hand from her's and walking over to the man._

 _His back was facing her and he didn't seem to notice her approach him. Slowly she tugging on the edge of the man's long jacket with just enough effort to have the man look at her in surprise._

 _"Oh hello there." The man's face lit up as he knelt down in front of the girl. "Who might you be?"_

 _"I-I'm Saman-pha" she stated mispronounce the last part in her name._

 _A quiet chuckle came from the man, as he gave her a humble grin._

 _"Well it's nice to meet you, Samantha. My name is _"_

 _The young girl tilted her head, not understanding what the man said but quickly ignored it. Her curiosity got the better of her and looked to the lake once more._

 _"Umm Mister, what is that red thing in the lake you were staring at?"_

 _The man's gaze turned to his left where he saw the pillars the girl was talking about. His curious gaze fell onto the girl who seemed nervous but excited to know about the structure._

 _"That is a gate."_

 _"A gate? But it's not shiny or have a lock."_

 _Another amused chuckle came from the man as he shook his head._

 _"It's called a shrine gate, they mark the entrance of sacred land."_

 _The young girl gaze turned to the structure in awe, her little hazel eyes felt transfixed on it._

 _The man watched her with his head cocked, she was very strange little girl._

 _"Sam!"_

 _He watched the young girl jump and whip around to face the blonde hair woman who was making her way toward them._

 _"What have I told you about running off! You could of been taken or gotten hurt." Clearly the mother of the young girl cried as she came over to the young girl._

 _"I'm sorry mommy. I just wanted to ask him what the red thing was." Samantha whined, her tiny hands clamped down on the edge of the man's jacket._

 _The mother's eyes fell onto the man, who gave her a goofy grin before turning to her daughter._

 _"Well say goodbye to him, we have to get back to your dad."_

 _The little girl gave a sad pout before looking up at the man._

 _"Hey hey, it's ok." The man quickly knelt beside the girl and flashed a smile. "I have to get going anyway."_

 _"But Mister I want to stay with you." Samantha's eyes brimmed with tears as she look up at the man._

 _A small frown graced his lips before an idea popped in his head. He quickly shuffled through his pockets and pull out a small round object wrapped in a white paper._

 _"Here. If you be a good girl for your mom, you can have this piece of candy." He held up the candy glancing at the mother who was seemed to have a small smile on her face._

 _The girl's eyes widen with excitement as she observed the small wrapped candy. Rubbing away her tears, she brandished a large smile._

 _"Ok I'll be good."_

 _"Good." He handed the girl the candy and patted her head gently. "Now go back to your mom."_

 _Samantha nodded her hands clasped tightly around the treat she got._

 _"Bye Mr.K! Phank you!" Offering one last smile, she darted back to her mother who took her free hand and walked her back to the rest of their family._

 _The man stood up watching the young girl walk off, the smile on his lips lingering. Turning back to the shrine, he adjusted his green and white hat before disappearing with a flash._

 ** _-N &R-_**

Waking with a start, my hand falling over my chest clutching my heart as I panted. What...what happened… my brain was fuzzy and I couldn't remember anything past the point of entering Aizen's chambers. The only thing I could remember was the overwhelming feeling of death and destruction. Did he do something to me...did he use his Zanpaktou on me…?

"You're awake."

I looked up quickly to see none other than Ulquiorra standing by the edge of my bed with his usual emotionless expression.

"...what happened?"

The Esapda's head tilted slightly to the side as his eyes raked over me.

"You have no memory of the last few hours." He addressed more as a statement rather than a question.

"...Can you tell me what happened?" I asked my hazel gaze connecting with his.

He said nothing but moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed creating a small distance between us.

"Tell me, woman. What is a heart?"

I blinked, I was taken back by that...wasn't this something he was suppose to ask Orihime?

"You want to know what a heart is?"

He didn't nodded or blink just stared me down with his green gaze. Taking that as my answer to tell him I let out a small chuckle.

"Is this amusing to you?"

I shook my head and reached out my hand toward him, "Give me your hand."

Ulquiorra looked down to my hand then backup to my face his expression not changing once more.

"Why?"

I let out a small sigh, "Just give me your hand and you'll see."

Taking in my response, he slowly pulled his hand out and put it into my open one. My bandaged fingers slowly drifted over his hand as I looked over it. Surprisingly his hands were warm actually warmer than mine were.

"A heart is physical and metaphorical at the same time." I turned his hand over and slowly brought it to my chest, "As humans we all have our hearts in our chest, it pumps blood and give us life."

My eyes drifted up to meet his which just seem to absorb everything I was saying. I know he could feel my heart racing under his hand, and my cheeks slowly grew hot.

"But it also holds our feelings, from happiness to sadness to even...love." A sad smile graced as lowered my gaze and moved his hand away from my chest.

I fell silent and just stared at his oddly pale hand in mine. A bit of time passed before his hand took my hand and lifted toward himself. The sound of a zipper rang out as his free hand was undoing his high collar revealing his hollow hole.

"Arrancars don't possesses what you call a heart. To us they make us weak and is what is removed when we become hollows." He explained, my gaze following our hands that stopped just above his hollow hole.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion as I looked up at Ulquiorra who just met my gaze and laided the tips of my fingers along the edge of the gaping space. Just as my fingers brushed the hole, a small shock of electric shot through my hand. Instinctively, I tried to pull my hand back but the Espada's hand tighten around mine.

A frown came over my face as I tilted my head at the odd reaction which he didn't seem to find as out of place. Our gaze stayed connected as his gripped lossed up a bit and my fingers slowly drifted on the edge of the hole. I slowly trailed my fingers along the edge of the hole, my gaze drifting down to follow my movements.

It was a strange sensation, the area around the hole was warm to the touch but the second my fingers crossed the edge I was meet with cold. It was a kind of bone chilling cold, something that brought goosebumps to my skin. My hazel gaze darted up to Ulquiorra's who was just watching me with narrowed eyes. I opened my hand and placed the palm of my bandaged hand over the hole covering it.

"A heart is not a weakness in fact a heart can make your stronger and give you hope. It can push you to keep trying even if there looks like there's no point. But even people with a heart can be heartless or down right evil…" A small weak chuckle came from me as I slowly drew my hand back. "A heart does not define the person, it's what you do with it."

Ulquiorra met my gaze as I looked up and flashed him a small smile. The same expression graced his features as he drew to his feet and strolled over to the door.

"Stay here, I shall return with your food, woman." With that he left the room and left me in silence and some rather interesting thoughts.

The morning went by slowly even after I had showered and enjoyed a breakfast alone. Ulquiorra had kept his distance and was just standing guard by the door. After three quiet hours passed I got up the courage to ask my guard a simple question.

"Ulquiorra." My hazel gaze fall onto the Espada, who was standing by the door and had his eyes closed, looking like he was sleeping.

At his name, his green eyes slid open and landed on me.

"What is it woman?"

I glanced toward the barred window where the large crescent moon hung high in the dark sky.

"When you were in the World of the Living last time, was it daylight?"

He was silent, not answering my question which I honestly knew the answer to. After a long quiet minute, his monotone voice cut in.

"No but the time before we had to retrieve you it was."

I frowned and glanced at him, my gaze meeting with his before I turned back to the window.

"What...what did it feel like?"

More silence ensued before I heard what was a sigh.

"It was...warm. Unlike Hueco Mundo which is cloaked in darkness, the daylight was…".

At the pause I turned fully to face him and saw he was still planted to the door by his eyes seemed to linger on the window.

"A strange sort of warmth, that creatures of the dark rarely experience." He continued, his words swimming around my head as I took them in.

I watched as he draw to a pause again, his green eyes snapping to mine in an instant. Slowly he was pushed himself away from the wall and toward me.

"You humans crave the light and fear the dark...Do you miss the light, woman?"

He drew to a halt in front of me leaving about an arm's length of space between us. We quietly stared each other down for a few lingering moments until a knock came from the door, breaking the tension. My gaze darted to the opening door and saw it was none other than Tosen who was the visitor.

My breath quickly got stuck in my throat as I watched the blind shinigami enter the room. It was never a good sign when one of Aizen's men came into the room. It normally was a sign that Aizen was either seeking to see me or have myself taken to him.

"Lord Aizen, requests an audience with you." He stated his hidden eyes directed at the two of us.

I swallowed nervously and gave a quick nod turning toward the man only to be halt.

"Not you, woman." Tosen's harden expression fell on me briefly, making me jump slightly at his tone before he looked to Ulquiorra. "He wishes to see you, Ulquiorra."

The Espada in question gave a silent nod before I felt his eyes fall on me. My hazel gaze darted to the ground, feeling the Espada's eyes watch me intently.

"Remain here, woman."

I mustered out a tiny 'yes' before watching the two leave with a click of the door. I stared at the closed door for another second or two, wondering exactly Aizen wanted from Ulquiorra and if it regard me. Taking a shaky sigh, I turned on my heel and made my way to the bed when a hand clamped down over my mouth and grabbed my wrists from behind in the other.

I let out a shocked cry as the hand gripped my face tightly.

"Looks like the little human girl is finally all alone and look at that pretty face of your has finally healed."

My head was yanked back and I was met with violet eyes full of envy and a psychotic smile on a familiar face.

"How about we fix that?"


	15. Chapter 14

My back connected with the wall with a thud as I was suddenly thrown into it. Pain shot through me as I cried out and shot a glare up at my assailant, Luppi.

"What? You aren't going to fight this time?"

His violet eyes stared down at me with some sort of joy and envy. His mouth was still twisted into a psychotic smile as he stalked toward me.

"W-What do you want?!" I shouted weakly, my voice shaking from the impact of slamming into the wall.

The Espada tilted his head, his expression falling as if what I asked had a simple answer.

"What do I want? Isn't it obvious?" He countered, still acting confused before his sickening smile returned. "This is payback."

Even more confused now, I stared up at him as the thoughts ran through my head. What did he mean payback? Was he still talking about when I kicked him 2 weeks ago?

"Now that you understand, let's ruin that pretty face of yours again."

My eyes snapped to his and before I could fully process what he said, he was in front of me. His cover hand grabbed at my hair tightly, making me scream in pain as my face was brought to the ground.

I felt his grip on my hair vanish before it was replaced with the pain of his foot slamming into my face. A loud cry ripped through my throat as I tried to throw my arms up to protect my face. This effort failed as Luppi roughly kicked my hands away and pinned down my already bandaged hands with his one foot.

"Oh no. You don't get to stop this, Im going to make sure that you are scared for life." The espada declared, his cover hand falling onto his helt of his sword. My heart skipped a beat as I watched him unsenath his sword slowly and bring the edge of the blade to my face.

"Look at how petrified you are. It is quite a sight." He hissed, tracing the edge of his blade down the left side of my face.

I bit back a cry as both pain and blood came blossoming to the surface. Through the pain and the fear, I focused my glare up onto the Espada; I wasn't going to show him I wasn't terrified.

"Oh look at the little human, trying to hold back her pathetic tears. You are quite terrified." Luppi mocked, twisting the edge of his blade in the already open wound.

I winced and let out a tiny cry but kept my glare on him. The next decision to open my mouth, was a stupid one.

"W-why would I be terrified by a pathetic Espada like you? You don't instill fear into anyone, Grimmjow is way more terrifying than you are and he is no longer an Espada."

I watched the sick smile on his face fall and rage slowly take over in his eyes. He ripped the blade away from my face as he face contoured into one of wrath.

"Why you little bitch! I'll prove to you why you should be more terrified of me then that useless piece of shit."

In a split second, I saw a flash his blade come swing down toward me before black erupted into my vision and a mind numbing pain came from my eyes.

A loud blood curdling scream filled the air while my pinned hands struggled to reach my face as I felt tears and blood come pouring down my cheeks. Luppi's snickering laughter mixed in with my panicked screams of pain. I could barely think of anything else other than the overwhelming pain.

The foot on my hands suddenly was lifted away and my hands darted to my soiled face. My fingers quickly met the wet and thick substance that continued to trail down my cheeks. In my haste I failed to hear the commotion surround me and instead try to open my eyes only to feel a shot of pain rock my body. Letting out a weak cry I forced my eyes open and slowly prodded my fingers around the edges of them. I could feel most the blood coming from them but it was still dark.

Why was it still dark?

"W-why can't I see? Why can't I see?!" My struggles grew louder as my realization became clearer. "I can't see! I-I can't see!"

A strong hand fell on my shoulder cause me to jolt back with a scream. My back hit the wall with a thud as I pushed myself away from my assailant.

"S-stay Away!" I shrieked my bloody hands thrusting forward to push back the Espada.

"Kid! Stop!" A new voice cut through the panic and the hand on my shoulder grabbed at my extended hands.

My panic slowly started to fade as I desperately tried to look for the light in the dark.

"Grimmjow?"

My hands relaxed in his as I heard what sounded like a sigh before an answer.

"Yeah…it's me. What the fuck did that bastard do to you." He asked even though I'm sure he could clearly see the damage.

I swallowed and felt the pain begin to build up again where my eyes were.

"I-I can't see…" My hands tighten in his once more as I broke into a tearless sob.

I felt him shift toward me and seem to pull me to him, I heard him grumble quietly under his breath.

"That fucking bastard I'm going to-"

"My, what happened here?"

Another voice cut him off making me jump at the new intruder's voice.

I felt Grimmjow shift toward what of be the new presence in the room.

"Ichimaru."

I grew stiff and tried to turn my head toward the other man.

"Gin..?" I merely whispered,knowing he probably heard me.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the room until the drew to a halt into of Grimmjow and myself.

"Oh dear. What's happened to Sammi-chan?" Gin asked casually as if I had only scraped my knee.

"She was being attacked by Luppi, he seemed to slash her eyes. She's saying she can't see." Grimmjow explained, his voice rough and strained as if he was trying to hold back his anger.

"Mmm. I'll take care of this. You can go Grimmjow."

"What?! Is nothing going to be done about that fucker!" The former Espada shouted, making me jump at the volume and tone in his voice.

I could hear a quiet chuckle come from Gin just before he spoke.

"I never said that, but you should watch your tone. If I was Captain Aizen, I won't stand for that...but I am not. That reminds me, don't you have a meeting to attend."

Grimmjow was silent and tense before his hand slipped from mine and I heard him stand.

"I'd probably clean up all that blood before going as well. You wouldn't want people to question whose it is." Gin remarked in a tone that I'm positive made him have a smirk across his face.

I heard a quiet 'whatever' before there was a breeze that brushed against my fingers, signaling that Grimmjow had left. Within seconds of him leaving, a hand quickly grasped my outreached one and another fell onto my face. I felt Gin's presence directly in front of me, my free hand struggling to find some to grasp onto.

"Oh little bird. I'm so sorry."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing but broken sobs came from me. My free hand found the fabric of his shirt and my head feel forward, his hand falling with it. The room quickly filled with loud sobs as I continued to cry in the arms of my only friend. At this point, I truly wish for nothing but this nightmare to end.

 ** _-N &R-_**

It took a while for Gin to calm me down, however once he did, he tried to use a healing kido but the best it did was heal the initial wound. My sight however didn't return, in the end didn't surprise neither of us but just put the nail in the coffin of bad news. The other face length cut was able to shrink down to half its size after healing but I was going to be scared.

"That is the all I can do for now but I promise you will get your sight back." Gin reassured leaving me confused for a split second till it clicked.

"Oh Orihime…"

"Yes, she should be here within a day and I'm sure Captain Aizen will have her heal you."

I nodded slowly listening to the ex-captain fiddle about with something on the table to my right. It had only been about three hours since I lost my sight and I could already pick up on subtle sounds made just in my immediate vicinity.

"What will you tell him?" I questioned as I felt Gins hands once more on my face near my eyes.

"We are going to just tell him what happened." He responded his hands slowly wrapping a thin cloth over my eyes, to probably hide the scar and the vacant milky white pupils I now processed.

I swallowed at the thought of tell that man the truth but just nodded, what else could I tell him.

"Once he knows what happened, I'm sure he will punish Luppi." I listened to Gin let out almost a sad sigh, "It is a shame though, I was a bit fond of him up until this point."

Tilting my head toward his direction, a frown fell on my face, "You were?"

I heard him give a small hum of approval before I felt him knot off the cloth around my eyes.

"All finished, little bird. Now we just need to get you into fresh clothes."

My face grew hot as I quickly darted my head down, shaking my head.

"You don't want to get changed?" Gin asked after catching my movement.

"I can change myself. It's simple to put on the dress, I'll just need a hand with the zipper." I stated , fiddling with my hands nervously.

Silence passed before what sounded like a sigh come from Gin. There was a lot of shuffling and what sounded like a drawer closing.

"If you say so. Your dress is laid out on the counter in the bathroom; stand up and I'll undo this dress before leaving you to change."

His footsteps echoed as he drew near; his warm hand took mine and guided me to my feet. We walked in silence to the bathroom and once I was inside, my hand was guided to the dress on the counter.

"There little bird. You are all set." His hand left mine before falling on my back gently, making me jump slightly.

"Relax, Sammi-chan. I'm just unzipping the dress for you."

I nodded quickly, reaching back slowly to gather my hair and pull it forward. The sound of the zipper clicking open filled the room until the back of the dress was completely open.

Gin's hand left my back and the sound of him turning away reached my ears.

"I'll be outside, just come out when you are finished." With that there was a click of the door and a quiet sigh left my lips.

Slowly I began to remove the ruined dress from my body. It took me several minutes and some swears of annoyance before it was completely removed. Maybe I should of just asked for Gin's help; my cheeks flushed at the idea and I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

Minutes passed as I carefully tried to put on the clean dress as best as I could. After what must of been 15 minutes, I had the dress on correctly and was making my way to the door.

It took a second for me to find the handle but once I did it was easy to open the door and step out.

"I'm finished, I just needed to zippered." I stated quietly to the presence in the room.

I waited for a second before hearing the ex-captain's footsteps draw near me and step right behind me, leaving little to no personal space. My body tensed as I felt him his hand gently hover around my back before grabbing the zipper down by my lower back. The other hand fell on my left shoulder while the one slowly pulled up the zipper. The only thing echoing in the room was the zipper and the loud beating of my own heart. The seconds ticked by along with the zipper before it finally reached the top.

Unfortunately, the hand holding the zipper didn't move but began to slowly trail it's way down my back. I frozen at the out of a place movement and heard him lean in behind, feeling his face hovering next my right ear.

"That dress is in fact very fitting on you, Samantha." Whispered the familiar voice, making my heart stop and jerk myself away from the man.

My head darted back toward the persences I couldn't see but heard an amused chuckle come from him.

"What a strange way to thank someone for assisting you then giving you a complaint." He remarked, the amusement dripping on every word.

My face flushed even more before I lowered my head hiding my face, "I-I'm sorry, you simply startled me." Quickly, swallowing the nervous lump in my throat, I continued, "Thank you, Lord Aizen."


	16. Chapter 15

Silence engulfed the room after my very awkward apology and thank you that followed. The sound of my racing heart filled my ears as I waited for a response from my capturer.

The response I did get made my stomach drop; Aizen's quiet footsteps rang out as they travel toward me. Rooted to the spot, I tensed as I felt him halt in front of me this time. My body unwilling shook nervously as I waited for him say or do something I know I would find unpleasant.

Relying only on my four other senses now, made the moment when his fingers grasped my chin, a surprising one. I flinched slightly at the contact but didn't do anything to stop it. His hand guided my head up, I assumed to up toward him. His other hand suddenly fell on the bandage around my eyes and pulled the knot free. Trying not to jerk away from him, he slowly pulled the bandage away from my eyes.

The bandage fell to the floor just as Aizen's fingertips slowly traced the edge of the cut across my closed eyes.

"Gin. Which Espada this do her?" He questioned the silver haired man, making me tense even more.

He was in here the whole time and just let what happening, happen.

"To my knowledge, it was the Sexta Espada." Gin remarked, his tone flat and lacking the normal snarky he holds.

A quiet hum came from Aizen as I felt the hand on my chin tilted my head slowly to the right and left. Analyzing my face with what I could assume was very sharp eyes.

"Is he correct, Samantha?" Aizen's voiced, cutting the tension.

I swallowed my nerves and gave a tiny nod, "Yes, Lord Aizen."

More silence ensued before Aizen's hands left my face and I heard him take a step back.

"I see. I will take care of this and oversee the punishment. In the meantime, watch over her to make sure nobody else who seems like a threat gets near her." He ordered to Gin.

The sound of shuffling and footsteps was followed after the order. They quietly drew to a halt once more and Aizen spoke up again.

"And Gin, make sure she is there when our new guest arrives."

"Of course, Captain Aizen."

With that final comment then was a click of the door and the oh so familiar silence I was used to. Letting out a shaky sigh, I knelt down and felt around for the bandage that was removed from my eyes. I honestly just wanted to cover up the scar there and felt better with it on.

My hand desperately searched my only comfort, only to stop when I felt the edge of the bandage and the fingers of another hand. I jerked back and darted my head up in shock, wishing I could see who was in front of me.

Shuffling filled my ears as the person in front of me move toward me. The brush of fabric against my eyes made me jerk slightly back.

"Relax, woman."

My heart and stomach both gave a twist as I took in that voice.

"Ulquiorra…"

There was no response to my reaction instead I felt his hands slowly put the bandage in place over my eyes. I sat there quietly as the bandage was rewrapped for security then tied off. Once he finished with the bandage, his warm fingers failed to leave my face. Slowly and softly his fingers trailed down the left side of my face where my other fresh scar sat.

Unable to see his expression, I assume he just held his normal expression as he observed my face. His hand continued to carefully move down my face, his thumb gently brushing against the edge of my bottom lip. My cheeks flushed a deep red at the movement as I slowly reached forward to find his own face.

His warm hand grasped mine and slowly put it right on the edge of his face and his mask.

"Do you fear the dark now, woman?" He asked in just above a whisper as my fingers carefully trailed over the bone of his broken mask.

The tips of my fingers brushed against the stray strands of hair that sat next to his cheek. My hand slowly drifting down the curve of his jaw toward his throat. My fingers fell from his face completely as everything in me wanted to scream 'yes' but the words that left my lips said the opposite.

"No I don't."

There was silence before his hand fell from my face this time and his body shifted away. Hearing him get to his feet but not moving from there. Slowly I followed suit and stood up trying not to lose my balance to much. Once on my feet, there was the distinct sound of the door opening and another set of rushed footsteps entering the room.

"What are you doing in here, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra questioned, making me jerking my head toward the where the door was.

"It's none of your business Ulquiorra. I'm here to talk to the brat." Grimmjow retorted, his voice sounding stranded.

"It is my business. Lord Aizen has trusted me to oversee this woman. Whatever you have to say to her, you can say in front of me."

A low growl came from the former Espada; the tension in the room spiking.

"Why does this anger you? Do you have some inkling of feelings toward her?" Ulquiorra inquired, slight curiosity in his tone.

"I should ask you the same thing, you spend all your time in this room with the girl. For all we know you could be the one with feelings toward her." Grimmjow snapped back at the Espada who was quiet for a second before responding.

"Im simply here at the command of Lord Aizen."

"I'm here at my own will. Now leave and let me speak with her."

More silence filled the air after the demand from the former Espada before Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Fine. What do I care. Just know if I return and she is harmed, Lord Aizen will have your head." The Espada explained as I heard his footsteps head toward the door.

"Tsh you're still here?" Grimmjow scoffed in a way where I could picture him turning his back to Ulquiorra.

There were more footsteps before the door clicked shut a second later which were followed by the loud footsteps of Grimmjow walking toward me.

"What do you want to talk about Grimmjow?" I asked my head turning toward the blue haired Arrancar.

There was no answer but a hand roughly grabbed at my chin and yanked my face up. Startled by this action, I shoved his hand away and stumble back.

"God damn, will people please stop grabbing at my face today! " I shouted at him, my face contoured into an annoyed scowl.

"Let me see your eyes." He demanded taking a step closer his hand brushing against my face briefly as I took a step back again.

"No. You already know how bad it is, so why are you asking?" I countered bring my hands to my chest.

Grimmjow was silent for a second before grumbling quietly, "Because I want to make sure I do the exact same thing to him."

I frowned at the comment, it wasn't like Grimmjow at all, to hold a grudge for someone than himself.

"No, that's not it. You were planning to try and kill him whether he did this or not, so why are you really here?" I explained calmly, my expression growing hard.

He was silent again and for a second I thought he was no longer in the room until I heard a loud and angry growl came from him.

"Because I'm trying to figure out what worth a damaged possession is to Aizen." He snapped loudly toward me, making me jump at his sudden volume.

It was my turn to stay silence for a second before speaking up at the odd out placed comment, "What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think I mean, brat! Use your head, why the hell is _he_ keeping us around? What purpose do you think two cripples have to someone like _him_?" He explained, the anger building in his voice, "Did Luppi knock the sense out of you too?"

"Haven't you wondered why the fuck you are so important to Aizen? Or has being treated like a princess fucked with your head!"

I flinched at his words and felt my own angry starting to rise in me, "Of course I wondered! It's all I ask myself everyday! It's not like I asked for this shit, Grimmjow!"

"Tsk, you know none of the Espada asked for this either, Lord Aizen took us by force. Each one of us has our own reason for being here. And each day I feel like I'm getting further from my goal." He explained his voice getting quiet toward the end of the last sentence.

I stood there quietly trying to remember what his goal actually was before asking, "What is your purpose of being here?"

"To become the king."

"The king?" I repeated, hearing the pride in his voice take over before the tone shifted into one of anger again.

"Yes the king. I will become stronger than Aizen, Stark, or anyone who opposes me."

Before I could stop myself, a quiet scoff and a stifled laughter came from me, "Heh, It will be tough to become king then with one arm."

After my comment, a hand roughly grabbed around my throat and slammed me into the nearest wall, lifting me off the ground and making me cry out in shock and pain. Grimmjow's hand tightly gripping the collar of dress while his face was so close to mine own I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks.

"Listen don't get smart with me, you brat. Even with one arm, I'll rule all of Hueco Mundo and knock Aizen of his throne. Once I rule, I'll take back what was truly mine to begin with." He hissed, as I felt his face getting closer to my own only to stop and his hand release me.

I stumbled to my feet only to fall onto the ground, tilting my head up to toward him. The sound of him stepping back filled my ear.

"Think of it, the person who took your sight, took my rank. I won't stand idly by and let that continue."

I slowly pushed myself to my feet and gave a small weak chuckle, my head turning toward the blue haired arrancar, "You must really trust in me if you're telling me how you truly feel about Lord Aizen."

"No. I know our mutual hatred of him will keep you from saying anything." Grimmjow snarled.

I fell silent, knowing he was right, in no way was I going to tell Aizen what I just learned.

"I'll take your silence as sign of understanding."

His footsteps echo through the room before the distant sound of the door opening.

"You'll get it back…and when you do, kill him."

Silence filled the air after my whisper, making it unsure if Grimmjow heard me. A scoff broke the silence and the low rumble of his voice filled the room.

"I planned on it...with or without my arm."

The door slammed shut after that, signaling he had finally left and leaving me alone once more.

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys,**_

 _ **Guess who's back?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ME! and Look what I brought with me a new chapter!**_

 _ **I know I know, I have been gone for the last few months and I'm really sorry about that. I was going through a lot of things, had few events and had a massive art block. Luckily I have broken that art block and began to write again which I'm sure a lot of you are happy about. So before I go on and talk more about what has happened in this chapter, I just want to say thank you to all my followers and to all the people who have been supporting this story. You guys are the reason, I have continued to push myself to keep writing and not drop this story like I have with so many story in the past. So Thank you all my followers! I appreciate y** **ou guys so much and dedicate this chapter and the next chapter I will post early next week to you.**_

 _ **THANK YOU!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Well guys, what do you thing of the last chapter?**_

 _ **Do you think that Aizen will seriously do anything about what Luppi did to Sam or will Grimmjow get to him first?**_

 ** _Leave your thoughts and predictions about what what will happen in the next chapter and I will see you then!_**


	17. Chapter 16

Two hours passed waiting for Orihime arrived and I could do two things to keep myself busy. One was sleep which I kind of really needed and the second was try to make conversation with the Espada sitting next to me. Yes he was sitting next to me for the last two hours and we hadn't shared a word. This beyond anything frustrated me to no end,not only could I not see Ulquiorra but it bugged me he just sat silence next to me.

Letting out an annoyed sigh for what seem to be the third time, before leaning back on the sofa and shutting my eyes.

"What are you doing, woman?"

Seriously, that got a reaction from him? I thought to myself, my head turning in his direction.

"I was going to try and sleep for a bit. I haven't slept in hours." I explained, leaning my head back once more.

I was meet with silence again and before I knew it sleep took over.

 _-N &R-_

The sound of my name broke my dreamless sleep and a hand shook my shoulder gently.

"Oh Sammi-chan. It's time to get up."

Stirring I sat up and look up toward where I heard the familiar voice of Gin.

"Is it time?" I half yawned as the man's hand fell from shoulder.

He hummed quietly before taking my hand and guiding me to my feet. My heart began to race as I knew what this meant and what was yet to come.

"Ready?"

I gave a nod and felt his hand squeeze around mine before there was the sound of rushing air and I felt like my stomach just did five summersaults. If flash stepping felt like this when I was blind it probably was a whole lot worse when I could see things.

Before I could even think of how sick I felt, the distant voice of Aizen cut through my thoughts.

"Ah Gin, thank you for bringing her. Orihime, I'd like to test your powers with the small task of restoring Samantha's vision."

I frozen on the spot and my hands clasped the fabric of my dress tightly. A set of hands loosen the bandage around my face and pulled it away. My stomach was doing butterflies as I heard the soft footsteps of the young woman walking toward me.

Louds shouts from behind me made me tense even more as I identified it as Luppi. I barely made out his harsh shouts since all I could hear what my heart pounding in my chest. The anticipation was driving me crazy then like bells to my ears I heard the soft voice of Orihime meekly say 'Souten Kishu… I reject.'

A blanket of warmth surrounded my face within an instant and I slowly began to feel the linger pain begin to subside. After a few seconds, the endless black faded away completely and my vision sharpen. In front of me, I saw the orange haired teenager giving me a weak smile through the orange shield. Behind her I saw Grimmjow wearing a shocked look on his face as he watched upon the scene. Darting my gaze to the right, I saw Gin there with his usual smirk plastered against his face.

A relieved sigh came from me before I looked back to Orihime who had pulled back her powers. A small smile fell on my lips as I opened my mouth to thank her, I was cut off.

"Gin." Aizen directed knowingly then a hand was placed on my shoulder. I was suddenly up by Aizen who was in his throne with Gin beside me.

Aizen's dark eyes were focus on me and his expression was pulled into one of scrutiny. My face was grabbed by him and his gaze tore over my face examining it. Tilting my chin left to right, he seemed pleased with the results and his smirk slide into place.

"Very well done, Orihime."

His fingers released my face and his attention turned back down to the teenager who had her gaze on him. I turned my head down to the group to see a mixtures of reactions. Both Yammy and WonderWeiss were uninterested in what was going on (pretty sure WonderWeiss really had no clue what was going on), while the other three seemed to be all ears. Ulquiorra had his gaze on me for a split second before falling onto Aizen beside me. Grimmjow who stood in the back just stared at me, his blue eyes swirling with a mixture of feelings, I couldn't read on his face. I lastly looked at Luppi whose glare made my heart jump in panic before I recoiled and hoped for what would happen next.

Aizen seemed to notice Luppi's harsh look and connected eyes with Orihime once more.

"Orihime. I'm sorry to ask this of you again but I want to see you demonstrate your powers once more on something a bit more tricky." He commanded as he leaned against his right hand once more. "Could you do that?"

I barely heard the tiny 'yes' came from the woman as she looked like she was suddenly drained of energy. I glanced at Aizen from the corner of my eye and saw him wear his normal smirk once more.

"Heal Grimmjow's left arm."

The previous espada's eyes widen, darting to mine for the briefest second before looking toward the orange haired teen who seemed surprised as well.

A loud scoff and laugh came from the sexta espada, "Restoring eyesight is one thing but that girl can't restore that doesn't exist anymore. She isn't a god!"

Luppi's shouts quickly grew quiet as he saw what was happening behind him. There we all saw Grimmjow's arm slowly but surely being reconstructed within the orange shield.

"Wha…" The Espada gapped at what he was seeing, his words starting to come out louder and harsher, "How?! This goes way beyond healing! What did you do, girl?!"

The smirk on my captor's face didn't fade but widened as he looked down upon the stunned Sexta Espada.

"Good Question. Ulquiorra believes it's a form of temporal or spatial regression."

My eyes darted to Ulquiorra who kept Aizen's gaze and replied with a simply 'yes' to his leader.

This seem to shock Luppi once more who began again, "No way. How could a human possess such a power?" His violet gaze darted to Orihime then myself before landing on Aizen, "It's impossible!"

"Indeed. It's neither of those things. It is the a rejection of phenomena." Aizen concluded his gaze falling on the highschool girl.

I watched the Sexta Espada gap once more before Aizen began to go into full detail explaining what Orihime's powers were. Tuning out what he was saying, I glanced back at Grimmjow who was moving his newly recovered arm seeming to ignore all the interactions around him.

Feeling my hazel gaze on him, the blue haired arrancar's gaze fell on mine and we seem to fall into a trance. I noticed the sublet twitch of his mouth as he restrained from bursting into a smirk. From that look, I knew he was thinking and gave the quickest sublet nod I could knowing he would pick up on it.

Grimmjow's blue gaze darted away from mine and his face fell into a neutral mask as he turned toward Orihime.

" Hey Girl…"

The teenager girl turned around surprised by Grimmjow's sudden call for her. I watched him thumbed his back and demand one more thing.

"Heal one more thing for me."

Orihime made her way behind the previous Espada and started to heal the large burn mark I remember seeing once before. Within seconds the identifiable numbered tattoo was intact once more and this got Luppi's attention.

"What do you think you are doing, Grimmjow…?" The violet eyed Espada growled as his glare narrowed sharply.

Suddenly the air was heavy and dripping with tension as the previous Espada stood there silently his back still to Luppi.

"Huh?" Grimmjow's neck craned over his shoulder, a widen stomach churning manic grin on his face and a glint of excitement in his glare.

Within a blink of an eye, Grimmjow was in front of the current Sexta Espada with his newly restored left hand protruding out from Luppi's chest.

My gaze widen as I felt overwhelmed by the amount of blood that cover Grimmjow's arm, Luppi and the floor around them. From where I stood, I could see both of the Arrancar's faces and what happened next threw me for a loop.

Grimmjow twisted his arm within Luppi who bit back a cry of pain before he leaned down toward the violet eyed arrancar.

"You're gonna wish I was as generous to you as you were to that bitch." The words echoed through the silent room while my heart felt like it dropped.

Did...Did he just say that..?

Luppi's pained and hate filled eyes snapped to mine before darting back to Grimmjow who had pulled back. His grin blood thirsty and his hand aimed toward the crippled Espada, "Bye-Bye Number Six."

With that a large red cero burst from the blue haired Arrancar's hand engulfing the now former Espada within it. The light quickly faded and what remained was just the lower half of what was the former Espada collapsed to the ground with a resonating thud.

My gaze quickly darted away from the body and fell on Grimmjow who flashed me a shit eating grin before breaking into manic laughter.

"It's back! My power is back! I am the Sexta!" Grimmjow's laughter continued to echo through as he declared,

"Sexta Espada! GRIMMJOW!"

* * *

 ** _Well Folks we are back! Woot! And look at the plot we have finally have started!_**

 ** _Orihime has finally arrived which means that the whole Bleach gang will soon be in the story and Sam has a lot to look forward to._**

 ** _What do you guys think of Grimmjow and Sam's silience interaction and what do you think Grimmy mention by his last statement to Luppi?_**

 ** _Leave your thoughts, comments and questions and I will be starting as of the next chapter replying to all the reviews!_**

 ** _I know this is a long time coming but it's better to start it sooner than later, so post whatever you want and I will respond back to you! Thank you all again for reading my story and I will see you all in the next chapter!_**


	18. Chapter 17

Water pounded against my skin as I pressed my head against the cool surface of the shower wall. It had been only 20 minutes since Grimmjow took back his position Espada and my brain was replaying it over and over again along with my final few glances toward Orihime.

 _After a few more minutes of Grimmjow's manic laughter, Aizen spoke up silencing the Espada._

" _Now that is resolved. Ulquiorra, Miss Inoue is in your care. Please take her to where she will be staying." Aizen stood and brushed past me heading for the door, "This meeting is dismissed."_

 _My eyes connected to Orihime's who seemed to watching me with a puzzled look. She was probably wondering what I was, why someone like myself was so important to this man. I tried to flash her a small kind smile when I was cut off once more._

" _Samantha."_

 _My head darted to where Aizen stood by the door, his smug smirk plastered on his face and his eyes narrowed dangerously toward me._

 _My stomach dropped as I meet his gaze, even though I lost my sight only for a day I never forget what that gaze was like._

" _Come along."_

 _Sending a sad glance back toward the oranged haired girl, I turned toward Aizen giving a nod._

" _Yes, Lord Aizen."_

 _The man's smirk widen slightly before he turned forward and walked out of the room with myself trailing behind then the ever so quiet Gin behind me._

 _The walk to my room was silent and once we approached my door, my captor drew to a halt in front of me. Turning to face me, I froze trying not to give off the feeling that I was terrified what he'd do next._

 _His brown eyes raked over me and his hand pushed a stray hair away from my face again._

" _I'll be asking for your help with your part very soon, Samantha." He explained, his hand grasping my chin gently, "I hope for your sake, you do not choose to side with other parties. I'd really hate to regret what I have done for you so far."_

 _My heart dropped at that sentence and quickly suppressed my grewing fear as much as I could._

" _Do you understand, Samantha?" He asked, his thumb brushing my tumbling lower lip._

 _I give a swift nod and choked out a quiet, 'Yes' which he gladly took._

 _His hand fell away from my face and proceed to push my door open. I followed the subtle hint to go into my room and after I stepped in I heard the door slide close behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, confirming that I was alone and I had the feeling I would be for a while._

Sighing heavily, I turned off the shower and begrudgingly stepped out grabbing my towel. Wrapping it around myself, I wrung my hair out and looked at myself in the mirror.

My face was completely healed and my eyesight was actually healed to the point where I had 20-20 now. I had thrown away my glasses and contacts since they both were no longer needed. I smiled weakly, at least one good thing came from that nightmare.

Taking another sigh, I dried my hair slightly with the extra towel I had before heading to my room. Securing the towel around myself, I stepped out of the bathroom. As I was closing the door behind me, I turned and was met with a man's bare chest.

My eyes trailed up the man's torso and fell on the smirking face of Grimmjow. My cheeks grew red and hot as my brain began to process what I was see.

"Grimmjow?!"

I stumbled back into the door, clasping the edge of my towel with my hand. Before I could ask what he wanted both of his arms were slammed beside my either sides of my head, blocking me from escaping.

"Hey brat, seems like you enjoyed yourself back there."

I frowned slightly his question and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

His face was suddenly brought closer to my face as his smirk and the fire behind his eyes grew.

"Cut the crap, Princess. Don't play dumb with me. I saw the delight and pleasure on your face as you watched me skewered that pathetic excuse for an arrancar." He snipped out as he cocked his head to the side slightly "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

I swallowed, my face getting flushed as my mind tried to deny that ping of satisfaction I felt when Luppi was killed.

"I..I didn't. That's-That's a lie." I stumbled my gaze darting to the floor.

Grimmjow's expression didn't falter for a second instead he seem to relish in my denial. His strong hand gripped my face and pulled my attention and gaze up toward him.

A loud chuckle came from him as he brought my face even closer to his with a rough yank. Making my hand practically drop the only source of clothing covering me.

"Oh princess, that's not true. Just admit it."

My eyes darted to his as the sound of my heart racing filled my hearing. My mind racing trying to find an excuse of why I smirk during what happened but it kept going blank. The fire in his eyes continued to grew as I slowly let myself give in. Looking down to the floor and letting a small smirk slide across my lip, as I admitted the truth.

"You're right. I was happy when that bastard got what he deserved. He was a fucking prick."

I didn't see his expression but he gave a low noise came from him that was a mixture of a growl and a snicker. Suddenly his hand was gone from my face and tangled into my wet hair as he yanked my head up to look at him.

His blue eyes were wild and held something else that I couldn't make out.

"That's fucking right. Now you're mine, Princess."

Lips were crushed against mine in such an aggressive way, my body hit the closed door. His body was pressed against mine, pinning the towel and my one arm to me while my body was pinned to the door. He was forceful in his kiss, his lips bruising mine from the sheer amount of force his was using. I barely reacted from being surprised by it so suddenly and as my brain started to put together that I should push him away, there was a painful tug of my hair.

A cry escaped from my lips forcing them open for the Espada who eagerly took advantage of the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I quickly went into panic mode and quickly tried to pushed him away with my free arm. My hand didn't even hit him as he quickly got a tight grip on my wrist and pinning it to the wall beside my head.

His grip in my hair tightened as he pulled back his tongue and his teeth bit into my bottom lip drawing blood before pulling fully away. Labored breaths were shared between us as I stared up at Grimmjow in a state of confusion and horror. He on the other hand was bearing a cocky smirk and the hand gripping my wrist went to clasp my chin. His thumb running over my bleeding bottom lip, smearing the blood all over my lip, making me gag at it's copper taste.

"Now let's have some fun, Princess."

My eyes widen even more as my cheeks grew flush at the idea he was suggesting.

"W-what?" I choked out my voice barely higher than a whisper.

The wild and lustful look in his eyes didn't falter for a second as he brought his face mere centimeters from mine.

"You heard what I said. Let's fuc-"

"My my. What is going on here?"

Both Grimmjow and I grew still as I saw the annoyance take over his features at the sudden interruption.

The Sexta Espada finally leaned away from me, releasing his grip on me before turning to face the new presence in the room.

"None of your business, Szayelaporro."

I tensed even more as I clung to the towel covering me then peered around Grimmjow.

"On the contrary, it is my business since I was sent by Lord Aizen to see what is taking you so long to fetch his… pet." The Eighth Espada's eyes fell on me as he said those last words before landing on his comrade.

"Tsk, its not my fault she was taking her damn time to get ready." Grimmjow retorted, his body shifting into a defensive pose.

Szayelaporro stayed silent for a second before his yellow eyes raked over the small bit of me he could see. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze I quickly darted back behind Grimmjow not before I saw his mouth switch into a smirk.

"I'd suggest hurrying the little pet up, Lord Aizen doesn't seem too patience today. We wouldn't want him to lose his temper with you...again. "

I could practically hear the smug look on his face as his retreating footsteps rung out followed by the door clicking shut. A low growl came from Grimmjow before he snapped back toward me, his eyes a blaze.

"Get dressed."

I stood there perplexed for a second as everything began to sink in.

"Now!" He barked, grabbing my arm and yanking me over to the dresser where my fresh clothes sat.

My glare meet his and I yanked my arm away from his grip.

"Don't take your anger out on me! And tell me what the hell was that-that kiss about?!" I bellowed only stumbling over the last bit as my cheeks grew red.

The cocky Espada held his own look of slightly surprised and irritation at my outburst. I held his complex stare for another second before he broke into a shit eating grin and grabbed my chin again.

"It was claiming you as mine, regards of what that bastard thinks." He relishing his thumb pressing down in the still bleeding cut on my lip.

I hissed in pain and yanked myself back covering my wound with my free hand, "I'm tired of being everyone's pet. I belong to no one!"

Quickly I turned and snatched my clothes before darting to the bathroom once more. Slamming the door closed behind myself, I threw my dress to the floor and let out a huff of annoyance. Catching my reflection in the mirror and face it and say the dark red of my own blood clash against my white skin. From the amount of it, the cut must've been really bad but that wasn't the case.

Once I cleaned up all the blood, the cut from Grimmjow's bite was maybe only a few centimeters long and sat on the right edge of my bottom lip. It was noticeable and I knew Aizen would not be happy if he found out who caused it.

Swallowing my fear, I quickly got dressed and made my way back out to Grimmjow who was lounging on the couch watching the bathroom door. My feet drew to a halt as I felt his lingering gaze on me and the smirk on his lips didn't help the chill rushing up my spine.

"Stop it." I stated, my gaze narrowed into a glare.

The smug grin on the Sexta Espada's lips failed to vanish as he pushed himself up and strolled onto me. His body towered over me as his eyes began to undressed me.

"Stop what, Princess?"

"Stop staring at me like I'm your pet. As I said before, I'm not anybody's property and certainly not yours." I reaffirmed going to step away from him only for his hand to catch my arm.

"Oh no. I think you got it wrong. You are mine from now on. Not Aizen's, Gin's or that Ulquiorra's. Just mine and mine alone." Grimmjow stated his hand gripping my arm tighter after each word.

My hazel gaze met his blue one, and I finally asked the question that was on my mind since he started this whole thing.

"Why?"

This question seem to confuse him for a second as if he assumed I already knew why he suddenly felt like he owned me. Although that confusion was short lived as his signature smug smirk fell on his lips.

"Isn't it obvious? You are weak."

Grimmjow pulled me back into him, his hand jumping up to the base of my throat and his lips by my ear.

" _And the weak belong to the king."_

* * *

 _ **Hello my lovely readers,**_

 ** _I am back with a new, yet interesting chapter of Nightmare or Reality. I know it has been a long time coming but I have been going through a lot lately and have had the worst writer's block from hell when it came to this story. I guess the 'from hell' theme fits this chapter a bit because man did Sam go through some hell with this chapter. Shit has just escalated with Grimmy and Sam and what will that do to their relationship. Leave your thoughts and questions in a review. I will now respond to the reviews left on the last chapter and before I start let me say, Thank you for all the support and hope you all continue to enjoy this story._**

 ** _AlaAnnRizzo: First of all, Thank you for being a first time reviewer and I am happy you are enjoying the story so far. Since I have started the story I wanted to make sure it kept to the timeline and wanted to have enough time to develop relationships between a lot of the characters and Sam. This was done so when the more important moments come up, we know why Sam acts a certain way toward characters and in how she acts in the expected situations. I am happy you have liked the interactions so far, they have been the hardest part for me to write. My goal is for you to care about how the characters are acting to a new element in their story and try to make everything as authentic as possible. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. :)_**

 ** _Kit-Kat For You: Thank you for your continuous support for this story and I really appreciate all the comments you have left. As for your thoughts, yes there might be a triangle owing up but it is not a romanctic one, I repeat Not Romanctic! I agree with your thoughts about most romance stories happen to fast and come from nowhere, however currently the relationship between Sam and Ulquiorra is one of understanding. Sam is beginning to understand that he is just starting to understand what being a human is like and Ulquiorra is starting to understand why Sam is acting the way she is due to her situation. As for the relationship with Sam and Grimmjow, I think this chapter will explain why that the respect she held for him at first is shattered. Clearly, she has chosen that she does not belong to anyone but Grimmjow's letting his power trip affect his actions and thoughts. This chapter will shatter the dynamic of any kind of relationship Sam and Grimmy held and that will make future events involving them more unwanted from Sam's side. Thank you again for your support and I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter. :)_**

 ** _ALR27:I appreciate going through the trouble of trying to understand this story since English is not your main language, so thank you for your support. As for your comment, you might be right that Ulquiorra will die soon but keep in mind some events might change and if he does die it may be different from what was original written. So look out for some changes in the next few chapters and maybe you will see something you don't expect. :)_**

 ** _As for the rest of my readers, thank you again for your support. You all really help me push myself forward to write a fun and exciting story for you all and just hope you enjoy it as well. I will see you guys in the next chapter and don't forgot to review with questions, comments or thoughts._**

 ** _~S.Q._**


End file.
